Friends : New & Old : Part 1
by Allyssa
Summary: Nick Stokes and Sara Sidle have to go to Dallas to speak at a seminar. Nick meets up with his childhood friend, Sydney Cooke.
1. Author's Note, Proluge, Summary, Etc

PART 2 IS NOW UP!!! (Go to the _Walker, Texas Ranger_ section and read _Friends : New & Old Part 2. _The story ID is 1914246)

**_Friends : New & Old_**

**_Part 1 : CSI_**

Author's Note

Firstly, this was co-wrote with one of my good friends. This is a _Walker, Texas Ranger_ crossover. We have tried to make it where if you do not like Walker very much, or you do not know about them, then you can read this and it still makes sense. If you do like this go to _Walker, Texas Ranger_ section and read the same story, but with Sydney and Gage as the main characters and scenes not in this one. (We have not even started the one in the Walker category yet, but that one will go faster than this one did. That is why we call this story _Part 1_. _Part 2_ will be the Walker side of the story.) We hope you enjoy. Please read it and then review it. We need all the help, encouragement, and constructive criticism we can get. This is our first attempt at a Fan Fiction story. WARNING: Nick and Sara romance. Please help us and bear with us. Thank you. -Allyssa McCoy

Summary

Nick and Sara have to go to Texas to speak at a seminar. Nick meets up with childhood friend, Sydney Cooke.

Prologue

This can be set almost anytime in the C.S.I. world, in May. Although, in my world, after Sara asked Grissiom out and her turned her down, she got over him completely. FYI: I hate the last scene of the Season Finale "Bloodlines".

Prologue For Walker Side

THIS is set in May, about a year after Angela was born. In my world Trivette and Erica were married 2 weeks ago and are still on their honeymoon. Also Sydney and Gage have been partners only for a total of a little over 6 years and are best friends.

Sydney's past (because I don't ever remember the show talking about it) goes like this:

Sydney was born and raised in Dallas. She had a brother that was four years younger than her, Jeremey, and a sister six years younger, Lindsey. Jeremey's best friend was Nick Stokes. Sydney, Nick, and Jeremey were in a tragic car accident when Jeremey and Nick were 14. After that Sydney's father moved them to Houston, to escape the 'memories'. Sydney went into law enforcement in Houston. Several years later she became a Ranger. That is where she met Gage and they became partners. Sydney's father died about 3 years ago of a heart attack so Sydney felt she could move safely back to Dallas without hurting her father's feelings. Mrs. Cooke and Lindsey, and her family, still live in Houston.

Disclaimers

I do not own "C.S.I.". They belong to CBS, Jerry Bruckheimer, Anthony Zuiker, etc. Yes, this is a "Walker, Texas Ranger" crossover. I also do not own them. "Walker, Texas Ranger" belongs to Christopher Canaan, Leslie Greif, Paul Haggis, etc. (It use to come on CBS but now the reruns are on USA network.) If you recognize anything, I don't own it.

About 'Pasados'. Yes, it is a real Mexican restaurant in Dallas and it is great! I do not remember what it looks like but the picture I describe is off of 'Mercados' its chain restaurant in Tyler, Texas.


	2. Chapter 1 : The Assignment, The Trip

**_Friends: New & Old_**

**_Chapter 1 - The Assignment, The Trip_**

9:30p.m. Friday May 10

CSI Crime Lab Break Room

"All right everyone, listen up," Grissom said as he entered the break room. Four head looked up at him, taking sips from their respective coffees. "Catherine," He continued, "You have a DB in the desert. Brass is already there." He handed her the file that was in his hand and she got up.

"See you later everyone," Catherine said as she walked out of the room.

"Warrick," Grissom said at he turned and faced the younger CSI, "we have a double homicide at a restaurant. Go ahead and process the bodies so David can have them. I'll be there in half-an-hour." He handed Warrick the file.

"Sure thing boss. Later," Warrick responded at he left the room.

"What about us?" Nick asked, noticing he didn't have another file in his hand.

"Well . . . it seems that you two have the night off," Grissom replied.

"Why?" Sara asked." I haven't even come close to maxing out my overtime yet this month. Let me go with Catherine if there isn't another case."

"No, it's not that. I mean, OK, I am really sorry about this but if you are mad take it up with Brass, these were his orders," Grissom said, becoming a bit flustered.

"Grissom, what are you talking about?" Nick asked slowly.

"Evidently there is seminar from the eleventh to the fifteenth. Brass promised the organizers that you two would come and speak, but he forgot to ask you first. Although, you still have to go."

"WHAT?!?!" Sara yelled jumping up from her chair.

"Sorry but it is settled. Now your flight leaves at 5:00 in the morning. I suggest you both go home, pack, and try to get some rest. The department is covering your flights there and back and also providing a rental while you are there. Since you are speaking, the organizers at this function are putting you up at the hotel where the conference is being held, free of cost. I will see you two in a week," Grissom finished and started to leave before he had to face 'The Wrath of Sara'.

"Wait," Nick's voice stopped him in his tracks. "Where exactly is this meeting?"

"Oh sorry," Grissom started, "Nick you will be happy at least to go, you will have plenty of free time to do whatever while you are there. Nick it's in Dallas. If you want to drop see your family while you are there, feel free. Say 'hello' for me." He then walked out of the room as fast as possible trying to be subtle.

"I can not believe this," Sara said quietly as she sunk back into her chair.

"Oh it won't be that bad, Dallas is a great place. I was born and raised there, remember?" Nick replied.

"I don't mean to offend you and it's not going there that is bugging me. I just do not like to talk to a whole room full of total strangers," She replied.

"It won't be that bad. I'll be there the whole time. I'll do all the talking if you want. You can just stand up there and look gorgeous."

"Ha, ha, ha. You know that wouldn't work, you don't even know how to act like you know what you are talking about," She smirked.

He put his hand over his heart and feigned being hurt. In all honesty, though, he loved their joking around and bantering like kids.

"How about I swing by your place around three and we go get breakfast before the flight? I don't know about you but there is no way that I could possibly sleep anytime soon and airplane food is disgusting. Besides they usually don't have food that you would eat."

"What's that suppose to mean?" She questioned.

"I mean airplanes don't usually have any vegetarian food, at least not anything worth eating."

"Oh, well in that case it sounds fine," She said.

He got up, took one last gulp of coffee, put his mug away, and began to leave.

"Oh, Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"The saying is 'stand there and look pretty'."

"Huh?"

"You said 'stand up there and look gorgeous', the saying is 'stand there and look pretty'."

"Oh . . . well . . . in this case pretty doesn't seem . . . adequate enough. I'll see you at three. Bye." Nick turned and walked out of the room, leaving Sara a bit speechless.

2:59a.m. Saturday May 11

Sara's Apartment

Nick pulled up to Sara's apartment. He got out of the SUV and headed up to her front door. He knocked on the door but when he didn't hear anything, he knocked again. This time he heard something from inside.

"Come on in, it's open."

Nick opened the door and walked in and then closed it again. "Sara?"

"I'm coming give me a minute."

"Sure, no problem." He took this opportunity to look at his surroundings. Sure he had been at Sara's before, but this time seemed different, something about it was different.

"I was wondering how long it would take you before the investigator in you came out."

"Huh?"

"Aren't you trying to figure out what is different since the last time you were here?"

"Yeah, so?"

"The couch." she answered as she pointed to it.

"Oh, of course. How long have you had it?"

"A couple of months, why?"

"Oh I was just thinking that maybe I should come around here more often, then I might have noticed it sooner."

"Yeah you should, it seems that I always go over to your place. Now why do you suppose that is?"

"Because I know how to cook and you don't."

"Hey!" She responded as she punched him on the arm. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, where are your bags?" He asked and she pointed to three large bags and two smaller ones. "ALL of those?!?!"

"Yeah. Why?"

"What the heck do you have in all that? Bricks just so I can break my back?"

"NO! All clothes and the necessities are only in the big, blue one and the two smaller ones. I have all my forensic books, journals, and stuff like that in the other to big ones."

"Sara, why do you need all that? We'll only be gone a week."

"Exactly. I don't want to get bored."

"Sara Sidle we are going to one of the most fascinating places in this country. Plus you have a special bonus."

"And what would that be Mr. Stokes?

"Me."

"You?"

"Yes me. I am from there so I know all the cool places to go. Days and nights. So can we please leave that . . . that stuff here, you bibliophile?" He asked pointed to the two suitcases.

"Fine. But if I get board once, just once, you are taking me to the nearest bookstore and buying me several, several books. Got that?"

"Yes ma'am." His accent coming out more than usual. He pick up her blue suitcase and one of her small bags and walked out to his vehicle. Sara grabbed her other bag and purse, turned out the lights, walked out the door, closed and lock it. She then made her way downstairs and got into Nick's SUV.

3:18a.m. Saturday May 11, 2002

I.H.O.P.

"Well, here we are," Nick said, he got out of his vehicle and walked to the front.

"Yeah." She got out, and met Nick at the front. They then went inside.

"Table for 2 please, non-smoking," Nick told the hostess.

"Right this way," She replied. They followed her and got to a table. They both sat down opposite of each other and placed their orders when the waitress arrived.

"Nick?" Sara asked.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Did you talk to Grissom after you left the break room?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I was wondering . . ."

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any clue about what we are suppose to talk about at the conference?"

"Yeah. You have materials and element analysis. I have hair and fiber analysis."

"Ah, our specialties."

The waitress came back with their food and Nick and Sara began to eat.

"Thanks," Nick told the waitress and she walked away, "Yeah anyway it won't be hard to come up with something to say. Grissom said everyone that will be there, minus the organizers and other speakers, are all level ones and wanna be's."

"Oh that's it?"

"Yeah, I am starting to think this is going to be more like a vacation. If you and I aren't lecturing in the hotel, I'm out of there. I already called mom and since it's such short notice, none of my sisters or brother will be there but at least I'll get to see my mom. Dad's in Austin on business."

"Oh." Sara had gotten very quiet and started picking at her food instead of eating it, Nick hadn't seen to notice at this point.

"Yeah I really can't wait to see my mom. I haven't seen her since Christmas."

"Oh."

"Sara what's wrong? You seem mad . . . disappointed . . . sad . . . nervous . . . ?"

"Stop guessing!"

"Then tell me what is wrong."

"Don't worry about me."

"But I do worry, I care."

"Nothing is wrong."

"Then why are you picking at your food?"

"I am not," Sara retaliated and took a big bite of pancakes. She swallowed and then continued, "See. Happy?"

"I don't really have a choice do I?"

"Not really."

"Fine." They continued to eat and talk until it was time to go. Nick paid for their meal and they left for the airport. Once there, they went through all the security and finally they were able to board. Fortunately they were seated in business class, so they were comfortable, and were able to get to their seats without a problem. Finally the plane took off and they were on their way.

5:13a.m. Saturday May 11

The Plane

"So, Nick . . ." Sara began.

"So Sara," He countered, turning slightly in his seat so he could face her better.

"What 'fun activities' have you got planned for me in Dallas?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry I am just trying to keep my mind off the fact that I am thousands of feet off the ground with nothing holding me up here."

"That's OK, but what do you mean fun activities for you?"

"You know since you made me leave all my fun things at home and you will be with your mom when you aren't lecturing."

"OK. First books are not fun, they are intellectually stimulating. Second, I said when the two of us are not lecturing. I told you that I would be there the whole time you were on the stage, and I plan on keeping my promise. Third, yes I am going to visit my mom, but probably no more than several hours, and probably only once, and you are coming with me. I want you to meet her. Fourth, I thought we would kind of play it by ear. See what things are in town this week. But don't worry you won't get board," He told her, starting to tease.

"Well, OK then." There was a long awaked silence. "So Nick do any of your friends live in Dallas? You know from when you were younger."

"Yeah, permanently," He muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. I just said that I didn't have too many friends when I was younger. One married my youngest sister and two are married and have their own kids now. I still keep in touch through e-mail though."

"Oh. That's it, only three friends? Nicky I am very disappointed. At work, and to Warrick and Greg, you make it seem like you were Mr. Popular," She told him teasingly.

"Sara, you said when I was younger and referring to when I lived in Dallas. In Dallas and as a child, yeah I wasn't very popular but no one really hated the five of us. Now in college is probably what you are referring to when you eavesdrop on our conversations," He said laughing.

"I do NOT eavesdrop. You all are just so loud that I can't help but overhear."

"Sure," He said sarcastically.

"I am serious," She punched him in the arm. "Wait you just said the five of us."

"Huh?"

"Just a minute ago when you were trying to explain why you lied, you said 'I wasn't very popular but no one really hated the five of us'."

"Oh, I guess I did."

"So you, your brother-in-law, the two that you keep in touch with by e-mail; that's four. Who is the fifth?"

"His name was Jeremey. He was my best friend, even before we started school."

"Well what about him? Were does he live?"

"About six feet under in a cemetery in Dallas."

"Oh Nick. I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

"It's OK. You couldn't have known, I don't really talk about it much. It happened a long time ago."

"Oh, if you don't mind my asking . . ." She paused, not sure or not if she should go on.

"It's OK, go ahead."

"How old were you?"

"We were fourteen. His older sister was driving . . ."

"Nick you don't have to tell me, I understand."

"No. It's OK. I want to."

"Are you sure?"

He just nodded his head yes and then continued, "His sister was driving. Jeremey was in the passenger seat. I was behind his sister in the back seat. We were on our way home from the last day of school. We were in eighth grade and she was a senior. She was a great driver but a drunk in what I like to refer it as, 'a big gray metal box', came out of nowhere. He ran a red light and hit the passenger side full force. Jeremey died before they could get him to the hospital. The drunk was arrested but they said there wasn't enough evidence to hold him in jail, although he practically pleaded guilty. Jeremey's sister had two broken wrists and a broken ankle. I only had a fracture in my leg, but it was enough to have a cast," He finished choking up.

"Oh Nick, I am very sorry."

"Thanks. It wasn't her fault, no one blamed her."

"Her, who?"

"Jeremey's sister."

"Oh, right."

"Even her parents didn't blame her, but her dad was so mad that it just happened that he packed them all up and shipped them down to Houston."

"Let me guess, she blamed herself and became depressed?"

"Something like that." Nick took a deep breath and then continued, "Ever since that accident I have wanted to go into law enforcement. That's why after college I was a police officer for three years. But my dad didn't wanted me fighting crime with a gun. So I talked to a ranger mentor of mine and we came up with the idea of being a CSI. So now I can really make sure that in every case there is enough evidence to hold the person responsible in jail. It hit his sister hard too."

"Is she another CSI?"

"No, cop. She was always the tough one. Always the fighter." He chuckled.

Sara could tell that his revelation was tough to tell her. She knew he was holding back tears but was not about to grieve and cry in front of her and damage his 'male ego'. She had to get out of there so he could compose himself. But where would she go? _'Wait! I know!'_ She thought. "Nick I'll be right back, OK?"

He just nodded his head. He was afraid if he tried to speak the tears bottled up under his eyelids would fall. He saw Sara get up and leave and he took this time to calm himself down. _'I wonder what's up?'_ He thought. By the time she got back he had cooled off.

"Here Nick," Sara said as she sat back down and handed him a drink.

"What's this?"

"Don't worry, it's just a coke, I thought you might want something cool and refreshing."

"Yeah I would, thank you," He told her taking a big drink from the glass.

"I hope you don't mind but I am kind of tired."

"No, no it's fine. Actually so am I. Why don't we both try to rest before we reach Dallas?"

"Yeah OK. Good night Nick."

"'Night Sara." Eventually they both drifted off to sleep.

10:23a.m. Saturday May 11

The Plane

They stayed that way until the pilot came back on over the intercom.

"Ladies and Gentlemen if you will please turn off all electrical equipment, put you seats in the upright position, and buckle your seat belts. We will be landing in about ten minutes."

Nick heard this and woke himself up. He looked over to his left and saw Sara fast asleep, leaning of his shoulder. _'Wow,_' he thought, _'She's even more beautiful when she is asleep.'_ "Sara. Sara."

"Mmm?" A very sleepy Sara replied.

"Sara, come on, get up. We are about to land."

"OK, OK, I'm up," She told him as she sat up and sat her seat up. "What's up?"

"Nothing, we're about to land. Did you sleep good?" A smile playing on his lips as he sat his seat up and buckled up.

"Not really, but at tonight I'll be in a real bed so I'll sleep then."

"Right, anyway you better put your seat belt on, we're are almost there." He pointed to the seat belt sign.

She saw that indeed it was on so she buckled up. "There. Happy now?"

"Very. After all we wouldn't want to see you get hurt when we land or get in trouble by on of the flight attendants. Now would we?" He said teasingly.

"Ha, ha."

Within a few minutes the plane had landed, a very smooth landing. "Ladies and Gentlemen," the Captain began, "Welcome to the Dallas/Fort Worth International Airport. We hope your flight was very enjoyable and we hope you will use our airlines again for all you air transportation needs. If you will please be patient, we are having some slight problems inside the main building. For your safety we have been asked that you stay seated for about five more minutes while the cops take care of things inside. Do not worry, all your luggage will be safe and you may collect it regularly after we have been authorized to let you off the plane. Again please be patient and thank you for your corporation."

"Nick," Sara began, "what do you think is wrong in there?"

"I don't know. But you heard the pilot, the cops are in there and there is nothing to worry about."

"I am not worried, just curious."

"Whatever."

"Nick, I am tired and I didn't get to work last night. You do not want to mess with me."

"Chill Sara I was just joking around with you. I'm sorry."

"I didn't mean to snap. Like I said I am just really tired."

"OK."

"Ladies and Gentlemen you may now unbuckle and make you way inside in an orderly fashion," The Captain told them.

"You ready?" Nick asked.

"Definitely. Let's get out of here. We still have to go to the hotel and figure out what we are going to lecture about."

"You just had to bring that up, didn't you?"

"Nick, I am being realistic."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Let's go." They each gathered their own carry-on and got off the plane and headed inside.

To Be Continued . . .


	3. Chapter 2 : Reunions

**_Friends: New & Old_**

**_Chapter 2 - Reunions_**

11:32a.m. Saturday May 11

Dallas/Fort Worth International Airport

"Sara?" Nick said catching up to her.

"Yeah Nick?" She replied turning around to face him.

"Do you have all your bags?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah. OK, let's go. I have already spoken to the rental place and they have our car ready."

"A car?" She asked with an emphasis on car.

"I don't know what exactly it is, just that it's ready. So let's go."

"I'm coming," She said.

Sara followed him to the front of the building where their car was suppose to be waiting for them. Once they got there, they saw a lot of police vehicles and other vehicles with lights. All were waiting out front as about ten law enforcement agents walking to the waiting vehicles, escorting men in handcuffs. They stopped and waited for the area to clear out before they continued in search of their rental. Nick thought he recognized one of the cops. He had to took a double take. Upon further investigation he figured out that his original suspicions were right_. 'Is that really her? I haven't seen her for years!'_ he thought. But just to make sure it was, "SYDNEY?!?!"

Sara didn't know what happened but all of a sudden Nick yelled out a name and a short woman with long black hair spun around and faced them. _'Who is that?'_

"NICHOLAS?!?!" The woman asked seeming genuinely surprised.

"Yeah." Nick told the lady. The girl that Nick called Sydney turned back around and said something to a tall blond guy beside her. She then practically ran over to where Sara and Nick were at. She through her arms around Nick and he spun her around in a circle a couple of times before setting her back down to the ground and pulling slightly away from her. He held her at arm's length.

Sara had a look on her face and thought, _'Who the heck is that woman and why is she acting like that with Nick? Wait it couldn't be a girlfriend or something. Could it? No. But a hug like that is not for just a friend.'_ The jealousy boiling up inside of her_. 'Why am I jealous? This is Nick we are talking about. I shouldn't care about how he is looking at her right now. Right?'_

"Sydney," Nick started, his Texan accent coming out more than ever, "I haven't seen you in forever. It's been what six, seven years?"

"Yeah, about seven," Sydney replied.

_'WOW! His accent . . .'_ Sara thought as she was afraid she would go literally weak at the knees, rather than just figuratively like now.

"What are you doing here? Last l heard you were still in Houston."

"I moved, and I should be asking you the same thing. Why are you in Dallas? When I came back to Dallas, I tried looking you up but your old boss said you had moved away."

"Yeah I am in Las Vegas now."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you know I changed to being a CSI. Now I work for the second best lab in the country. I am here to speak at a function this week."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that. A bunch of lab geeks getting together," Sydney said with a slight grin.

"I am NOT a lab geek," Nick retorted but then something caught his eye. "Sydney, what's that?" He asked her pointing to a metal star inside a circle. It was pinned on her shirt.

"My badge."

"What? That means you're a . . ."

"Yep, a Texas Ranger."

"I knew this was going to happen sooner or later."

"Yeah I always could kick your butt."

"You were older, and besides when I finally did start to catch up to you, you moved."

"Yeah well," She said looking down.

"So how long have you been a ranger?"

"A little over six years."

"Wow. I really should keep in touch better."

"Yes you should. But you are here now we should get together sometime before you leave."

"Yeah that would be great," Nick said then he heard someone clearing their throat. He turned and saw Sara. "Oh, sorry," He said dropping his hands off of Sydney's upper arms and walking her towards Sara. "Sydney, this is Sara Sidle. We work together and she has to speak this weekend also. Sara, Sydney Cooke," Nick said then lowered his voice so only Sara could hear him, "Jeremey's brother."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you," Sara said. _'YES! She's practically a sister! '_ She thought as a smile came to her lips and extending her right hand. _'Wait . . . what am I thinking?'_

"You too," Sydney replied taking Sara's hand and shaking it. Suddenly the tall blonde guy from earlier ran up to where the three of them were standing.

"Syd, the perps are being taken in for questioning. Walker said they would be ready for us in about a hour. Is anything wrong?" The guy asked looking at Nick and Sara.

"Thanks, and nothing is wrong. Gage I would you to meet a very old friend of mine, Nicholas Stokes."

"Hi Nicholas," The guy now know as Gage said a bit hesitantly.

"It's Nick and nice to meet you," Nick replied shaking Gage's hand.

"Nicholas and I grew up together," Sydney explained to Gage.

"Oh, right," Gage responded.

"Nick, Gage is my partner," Sydney said turning to Nick.

"Oh, OK. So Sydney what do you say to tonight we get together? We can catch up on the last seven years," Nick said.

"Oh, I'm sorry Nicholas. It's Saturday, and every Saturday, Gage and I eat, talk about the week, and watch a movie," Sydney replied.

"That's OK no problem. If you give me your number I will call you later and figure out a time where I don't have to lecture and we can talk then," Nick told her.

"Syd, it's OK. Go out with him we can do that next Saturday night," Gage informed Sydney.

"Thanks Gage. Wait, I have an idea. Nicholas why don't you join Gage and I," Sydney asked.

"Thanks but I don't want to feel like the third wheel. Seriously we can get together another night. I'll be here till the fifteenth," Nick responded.

"Are you sure? I mean it wouldn't be a big deal if you did join us. A couple of years ago they opened a new restaurant in town. I'm serious, it has the best Mexican food I have ever had. Being in Vegas you can't tell me that you get good Mexican food there" Sydney questioned.

"You're right. But . . ." Nick replied.

"Nicholas do you want me to kick your butt? Ask Gage, or even those guys we just arrested. I could still beat you up if I had to," Sydney informed him.

"No demonstration is necessary, I assure you and I believe you," Nick said turning slightly and caught a glimpse of Sara out of the corner of his eye. _'She looks a little left out,'_ He thought. Then he had an idea. "OK, I'll go; but Sara is coming also. OK?" He turned toward Sara.

"That's fine," Sydney said.

"It's OK Nick, go on, I'll be fine," Sara told him.

"No, I don't want you in a hotel room all night. Besides you'll get bored and since your books are at home, I don't want to have to buy you more. Those things don't come cheep. Sheesh!" Nick said throwing his hands in the air and giving her a big smile.

"OK," Sara agreed, knowing full well that he had his mind made up and he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"All right Sydney, when and where?" Nick asked turning back towards Sydney.

"'Pasados'. How does seven o'clock sound?" Sydney asked speaking to Gage and Nick.

"Fine," Gage replied.

"Great," Nick said. "Wait, do they have anything the does not have any form of meat in it?"

"What do you mean?" Sydney asked.

"You know, vegetarian," Nick replied.

"Don't tell me that a man from Texas doesn't eat meat. I remember every meal your mother ever made had at least one form of meat in it."

"No, no. I still enjoy a nice steak. It's Sara. Ever since a certain case, she hasn't been able to eat meat."

"Oh, I see. Sure, there's is a few things she could eat. Nicholas, here is the office number," Sydney said to Nick writing down the number on a small sheet of paper that she had got from here pocket. "Call me for the details." Handing him the paper she continued, "I will make the reservations when I get back to the office and I will see you at seven."

"OK, see you then," Nick told Sydney.

Turning back towards Gage she said, "Come on, we have got several interrogations to do." She turned back toward Nick and gave him another hug. "Bye. See you later."

"Bye," Nick said. Then Sydney and Gage turned and left. "Man, was it good to see her!" Nick told no one in particular. "Sara, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," she told him.

"OK," He replied. Together they walked outside and found their rental.

"Yes!" Sara exclaimed when she saw they had rented a SUV. "I hate small cars."

"Well I am glad you are happy. Now are you ready? Do you want to drive?" Nick asked.

"Only if you don't. You don't mind do you? I have never been in Dallas before so I am pretty sure I would get lost in less than a minute."

"No, it's fine, really."

"OK." They got in the SUV and headed to the hotel.

12:05p.m. Saturday May 11

The Hotel

"Welcome. How may I be of service to you today?" The front clerk asked as Sara and Nick enter the fancy hotel with all their luggage.

"We should have reservations. My name is Nick Stokes and this is Sara Sidle," Nick told the clerk and pointed at Sara.

The clerk typed something on his computer then said, "Ah, yes. Mr. Stokes your room is 254. If you will please sign here we will get you settled." He gave Nick a paper and pen. After Nick signed it he hit a bell in front of him a high school age looking boy came up to the desk. The clerk continued, "This is Mr. Stokes, please take him to room 254 and make sure he is comfortable."

"Yes Sir," The boy said then picked up Nick's bags. "If you will please follow me." He then began to walk off.

Nick caught up to him and said, "Wait a minute for my friend, I want to know where she will be." The boy just nodded. By now Sara had gone through the same procedures that Nick had and was walking with another boy, who had her bags, up to Nick. "Everything OK?" He asked.

"Just fine, let's go." All together the four made their way to the elevators and went up to their rooms.

Once they got to Nick's room and dropped off his stuff he tipped both the boys. "Thank you, I got it from here, good bye." They then left. "Sara what room are you in?"

"256," She told him.

"OK, it's right here then." He said as he pointed to the room directly beside his. "Let me get your stuff for you."

Sara unlocked and opened the door and let Nick go in first, she then followed him. She got a look at the extravagantly, lavish room. She just stood there in shock with her mouth slightly open. _'Wow!' _was the only thought she had.

"Sara?" Nick asked waving his hand in front of her face.

That's all it took to shake her out of her hypnotic state. "What?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it is just . . . just . . ."

"Yes."

"I have seen places like this but I have never thought I would be staying in a place like this, much less that the department would spend the money to put the two of us up in this. I mean, did you?"

"Well according to Grissom, all those who speak are required to stay here. That, and the people who organized the conference paid for us to stay here. Anyway, I think it is to much for me, but then again I have stayed in fancier places."

"Well I have never have."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I would have thought someone like you would have stayed in places a whole lot better than this."

"What do you mean someone like me?"

_'Oh, boy, why did I have to open my big mouth? I mean sure she is beautiful and smart and fun to be around, but she doesn't want my compliments. She thinks of me like I am her brother. I can't help it if I don't fell the same way about her, but I don't have to act on it.'_ Nick thought.

"Nick?" Sara asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"What? Oh, never mind. It was nothing bad I promise, just a compliment."

_'What the heck did he mean by that. Wait . . . Nick complimenting me?'_ Sara thought.

"Well, anyway why don't you get settled in. Try and get some sleep. You also got a certain speech to write for tomorrow. According to a schedule Grissom gave me, we both speak right after lunch tomorrow."

"OK, thanks. But first I want to see your room."

"Why, nosy?"

"I just do all right."

"Fine, come on. Wait, I wonder . . ." He said turning to look at a door on the wall that connected their rooms.

"What? Nick, what?" She asked walking toward him.

"There." Nick said as he opened a door the led into his room.

"Oh."

"I guess we have connecting rooms."

"Yeah," She said as she entered his room. "Wow, your room is bigger than mine, and it has a Jacuzzi," she stated as she entered the bathroom.

"You can have this room if you want it. I already told you this place is too fancy for my liking."

"No, that's all right. I was just stating facts. I don't want your room," She said as she came back out and sat down in a chair.

"You sure? I don't mind a bit. Like I said this room really is too much."

"Nick, I don't want your room. Now if you will excuse me I am going to write a little of my speech then I am going to bed," She stated then got up and headed out the door connecting their rooms.

"All right. I will see you at six. Night," He replied the headed into his bathroom.

"Good night," Sara responded as she walked out the door and set to work in her room unpacking.

3:09p.m. Saturday May 11

Nick walked out of the bathroom after taking a very relaxing shower. He was wide awake even though he had only gotten a couple of hours of sleep before his shower. He sat down on his bed with a pen and a legal pad.

It was then that he notice the conjoining room door was wide open. 'Sara must have forgotten to shut it when she went back to her room,' He thought. Nick got up and went to go shut the door. Once he got there he looked into Sara's room and saw that she was slouched in a chair with a pen in one hand and her head on her shoulder.

"Oh Sara," Nick said as he entered her room. Very carefully so as not to wake her, he took the pen from her hand and the notebook in her lap and laid them on the floor. He then went to her bed and folded the covers down. He went back to her and put one hand under her knees and one behind her neck. He effortlessly picked her up and placed her in her bed. He was glad she was not wearing shoes because for him to take them off would of woken her up and that would of made for an awkward situation. He just stood there for a minute watching her sleep. He went to leave but he just couldn't resist himself. He just had to. Nick leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Mmm . . . ," Sara moaned still asleep.

_'Oh, man.'_ Quickly and quietly Nick walked out of her room and closed the door. As he came back in his room he knew he had to sit down and write out his lecture but he just couldn't concentrate. Then he had an idea. He went and got the number Sydney had given him earlier that day. Nick then went to his bed and sat down on the edge. He reached over and grabbed the phone off the night stand and dialed the number. After two rings, someone picked up.

"Ranger Walker. How can I help you?" The man on the other end of the line said.

Nick thought for just a minute, _'Ranger Walker . . . __Walker__ . . . That's . . . '_

"Hello?" Walker asked. This brought Nick out of his daydream.

"Oh, sorry. Could I please speak with Sydney? Um . . . sorry . . . Ranger Cooke," Nick said.

"I'm sorry but she is currently out of the office. Would you like to leave you name and number? I can have her call you back when she gets in," Walker replied.

"Yes please," Nick told him as he gave his name and number.

"I will have her call you back as soon as she gets in."

"Thanks." Just then a light bulb went off in Nick's head. "Ranger Walker?"

"Yes?"

"My name is Nick . . ."

"Yes, you told me that."

"My name is Nick, Nicholas Stokes. You may or may not remember, but about seven years ago I worked for the DPD and during that time you kind of became my mentor. You are then one who help me decide to switch from being a cop to a CSI. About a year after that I left."

"I actually do remember that. So Nick are you still a CSI?"

"Yeah, but I am in Vegas now."

"You know Sydney?"

"Yeah, small world, we grew up together. Her brother was my best friend. I saw her at the airport today after my flight got in and she had some guy in cuffs."

"Fortunately we got a big break in the case today so we had a huge bust."

"Anyway, I saw her and Sydney, her partner . . ."

"Gage," Walker supplied.

"Yeah. Sydney, Gage, a co-worker of mine, and I are going out tonight a some restaurant called 'Pasados'."

"I've eaten there. It's great."

"Well that is good to know. So Walker, what is up in your life?"

"I am got married about two years ago to Alex."

"Alex . . . ?"

"Well she was ADA Alex Cahill. Now she is DA Alex Cahill-Walker."

"IT'S ABOUT TIME! Anybody could tell by the way you two looked at each other that it was only a matter of time before you got married. I just thought it wouldn't take, what eight years since you met her?"

"Seven years and yeah that's what everyone said. Trivette most of all."

"Trivette? Is he still around there?"

"Usually yes, but right now he is on his honeymoon."

"Anyone I know?"

"No, but her name Erica Carter, well Erica Trivette now. "

"I'm glad he found someone. So, anything else going on in your life, Walker?"

"My daughter, Angela, will be one year old in a couple weeks."

"Well it finally happened. The best Ranger in all of Texas is a family man."

"Yeah well since I have become a 'family man' no one has yet to take me down or beat any of my records."

"Good to hear it. Well I better let you go. I'm sure I will see you around before I leave town."

"OK, good bye Nick. It was good talking to you again."

"You too. Bye Walker," Nick said then he hung up the phone. 'Now to write a speech on hairs and fibers.' he thought and he began to write.

To Be Continued . . .


	4. Chapter 3 : Dinner and Talk

**_Friends: New & Old_**

**_Chapter 3 - Dinner and Talk_**

6:01p.m. Saturday May 11

The Hotel

"Sara?" Nick asked as he knocked on the door between their rooms. "Sara?" He repeated knocking louder.

"Mmm . . ." Sara mumbled, trying to wake up.

"Sara can I come in?" Nick asked.

"Sure." She replied, sitting up in bed and stretching..

Nick opened the door and walked in Sara's room. "Glad to see you are finally awake." He told her coming to sit on the end of her bed.

"How long did I sleep?" Then she looked down and saw what she was wearing, _'Why am I in my regular clothes and in bed?'_ She thought.

"I don't know. I came in here about three. The door was open so I went to shut it and you were asleep in that chair over there." Nick answered pointing to the chair she had been working in. "I just picked you up and put you on the bed. I thought it might be more comfortable."

Sara could feel the red coming to her face as she thought about Nick picking her up 'tucking' her in. "Oh, thanks."

"No problem. OK, I have already talked with Sydney. You don't have to get dress up but 'just looking nice' is the term she used, I figured you are both women and would know how fancy that is. Anyway you might want to get up and get dressed. I'll be back later." He stood up to leave then turned back around to face her and said, "It'll take about fifteen minutes to get there if I don't get lost, so I want to leave about six forty-five. OK?"

"Yeah fine I'll be done by then. I want to take a shower too." She said getting up and heading to the bathroom.

"OK, fine." Nick replied as he left her room and closed the door behind him.

7:01p.m. Saturday May 11, 2002

Pasados

"Looks old. Are those cracks in the walls?" Sara commented as she and Nick pulled up to the old and worn out looking, restaurant.

"I think that's the way it is supposed to look, Sara," Nick replied.

"Why?"

"To give off the appearance of actually being in a Mexican restaurant in Mexico."

"Who in their right mind would want to go to Mexico?"

"Sara, I realize you have never been in Texas before and you don't understand how, and why, we do the things we do, but come on give Texas a chance. It's really not that bad."

"I'm sorry, you're right. Come on they are probably waiting. Anyway I can not wait to hear all about your childhood," Sara told him as she got out of the car and headed up to the front door of the restaurant.

_'Oh man! What have I gotten myself into?'_ Nick questioned as he quickly got out of the car and locked it and ran to catch up with Sara. As he caught up with her he found her with a waitress asking about Sydney.

"Right this way ma'am," The waitress told Sara as she walked off toward the back of the restaurant. Sara and followed her till they saw Sydney and Gage, at a table set for four, talking.

"Sydney," Nick said trying to get her attention.

Sydney head shot straight up, and she stood up as she saw Nick, "Oh, Nicholas, good you're here."

"Have I ever broken a promise to you?" He asked as he walked closer to the table with Sara right beside him.

"Anyway, Nicholas, Sara, you remember Gage?" Sydney asked as she motioned in Gage's direction.

"Yes, of course," Nick replied as he shook Gage's hand. Then he kissed Sydney's cheek and pulled out her chair for her sit down in.

"Thanks Nicholas." He just nodded then pulled out a chair for Sara.

"Yeah thanks, Nicky." Sara told him. _'Where is my kiss?' _Sara thought. _'Wait what am I saying? This is Nick we are talking about.'_

The waitress walked over toward the table, "Are you ready to order?" They all placed their orders and the waitress walked off.

"So, Sydney," Sara began, "What was Nick like as a kid? I mean if I don't get something on him before I leave, Warrick will kill me."

"Oh come on Sara. I thought we would get at least our meal before we would get into all that." Nick told her.

"Nicky you know it had to be asked. So why not get it over with now?" Nick just smirked at her, and Sara did the same back. "Sydney?"

"I would be extremely happy to tell you. But first, who is War . . . ?" Sydney asked.

"Warrick?" Sara supplied, to which Sydney nodded yes. "We work with him. Along with Catherine and Grissom, and now Greg. Warrick is also a close friend of ours." Sara answered.

"Oh. OK, now what shall I tell you about Nicholas?" Sydney began, "Well, believe it or not he was pretty shy when he was really young, up until about age seven. Then all of a sudden he became a daredevil and bold and way too outspoken. This is where he always seemed to get trouble. I remember his dad having the hardest time trying to figure out something, anything, that he could do to punish Nicholas. Less then two years later he just gave up and went right to the whole 'If we can't stop him, let's teach him different' approach. Basically he started teaching Nicholas and his brother to learn 'how to be a Texas gentlemen'. Nicholas' brother hated it about as much as Nicholas did. I don't know how much they actually learned, but those days after his 'lessons' he would come over to my house and the look on his face was priceless." Sydney concluded.

"We always wondered where he got his Texas charm." Sara spoke somewhat softly.

"Texas Charm?" Sydney asked.

"That is the term those at the lab use, I have no idea where it came from or why they say that," Nick said raising his hands as if in protest.

"Yeah right," Sara commented.

The waitress came back with their food and they began to eat. A couple of minutes later Sara spoke up again, "I am sorry but I have been dying to ask you this Sydney. Why do you call Nick, Nicholas?"

Sydney let out a small laugh then told Sara, "I really don't remember why exactly, but when I was little I started calling everyone by their full first name. I thought a person should go by the name their parents gave them. I realized not everyone thought that so I didn't really care if no one else did this to others as long as they called me 'Sydney'."

"Oh, how interesting." Sara replied.

"Yeah, she wouldn't hesitate to kick a person's butt if they called her absolutely anything but Sydney." Nick said.

"Like I said that was a long time ago, when I was a kid," Sydney replied.

"So I take you don't care anymore?" Nick asked.

"Oh, I care, but from some people I don't mind." Sydney told him.

"Like who? Does big, bad Miss Texas Ranger have a boyfriend?" Nick teased her.

"NO! Now cool it Stokes, you know what I am capable of." Sydney replied.

"OK, OK, I surrender." Nick told her trying very hard to keep from laughing. Several minutes passed as they continued to eat. "Gage you have been awfully quiet. I haven't heard from Sydney in seven years. So tell me, is she still the rough and tough show no emotions Sydney I used to know?" Nick asked. He saw Gage glance over at Sydney she avoided his eye.

"Well, like she said before she still is really tough and strong. I don't know about showing no emotions. Sure she tries not to let things affect her, but it's better that way in our line of work. You have care, but you can't let it affect you." Gage said.

_'I know the feeling but it's not that easy.'_ Sara thought.

"Nick if you really want to know then you would have to talk to Alex. They are pretty close." Gage told Nick.

"Would this be DA Alex Cahill-Walker?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, do you know her?" Sydney asked.

"Not really, but I know Walker," Nick said. When he got the confused looks from Sydney and Gage, he continued, "When I first became a cop then decided to switch to a CSI, Walker was my mentor. Sydney, when I called you to find out more about tonight, Walker answered. We got caught up. I had no idea that you worked with him."

"Yeah we do. Wow! How interesting. Nicholas, is your mom still a public defender?" Sydney asked.

"Yeah, I am surprised that you don't know that. I mean she's still in Dallas so I am shocked with all the 'bad guys' you bring in, you haven't had to testify in one of her cases." Nick said.

"I am sure Nick's mom is really smart, she probably knew she couldn't defend any one Sydney brought in. She only brings them in if they're guilty. Then there's conflict of interest." Gage replied.

"Yeah." Sydney said.

They finished off their meal and the waitress came back and took their plates and came back to offer dessert. "How many sophapias will it be tonight?" She asked.

"I would love one, thank you," Gage told her.

"Me too," Sydney said.

"Me three," Nick said. Then he continued, "Sara?"

"What is it?" Sara asked.

"She'll have one also," Nick told the waitress and she left.

"Nick?" Sara asked.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"What is a sofa . . . ?" Sara began.

"Sophapia?" He supplied. She nodded her head yes. "It is really good. I promise. You'll love it."

Within a few moments the waitress came back and gave them each a fresh, fluffy sophapia. "Enjoy!" she said.

"Thanks," Nick said as he grabbed the container of honey on the table and began to work on 'doctoring up' Sara's sophapia.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Patience," He told her as he finished hers and began on his. When he finished he handed the honey to Sydney. "Now Sara just eat it."

"It's not going to poison me?" Sara asked and Nick shock his head no. "There is no meat in it?"

"Sara just eat it. And I would never do either of those things to you." Nick said with a smile.

Sara took a small bite out of the sophapia and then a bigger one. "WOW! This really is good," She told them. The other three just laughed.

After the four of them had finished with dessert, the girls went to the restroom and the waitress came back with the bill. Gage took it and got is billfold out of his back pocket. "I'll take care of it," Nick said.

"No that's OK, we invited you." Gage replied.

"Then at least tell me how much for mine and Sara's meal," Nick told him.

"Fine," Gage said as he gave him the total. They gathered up the rest of their things and headed to the front and they each paid the bill. The girls came back out of the restroom and met the boys outside by the vehicles.

Nick gave Sydney a big hug, then asked her, "Do you have anytime off before Thursday?"

"Tomorrow, and every weekday night unless something comes up. Why?" Sydney said.

"Well tomorrow Sara and I have plans. On Monday night we are going over to my parents' house. Dad's in Austin so it'll just be the three of us. She is cooking one of her famous home-cooked meals. Anyway I was wondering if you wanted to come along." Nick explained.

"Are you sure? I mean I know you probably haven't seen your mom in a while." Sydney asked.

"Of course I'm sure," Nick said.

"OK, then. I haven't seen your mom since . . ." Sydney started.

"I know, so how early can you get off?" Nick said, not wanting to get into the past right now.

"How early are you leaving?" She asked.

"I thought around three, but you can meet us at the house later." He told her.

"I am sure I can get off at three. Monday all I have to do is a lot of paperwork. I am fast at that anyway. Gage will cover for me, won't you?" She asked turning toward Gage who was behind her.

"Sure," Gage replied.

"Great," Sydney said turning back to face Nick and giving him one last hug, "Can you pick me up at the courthouse on Monday? I don't think I can get to your parents' home without getting lost. I haven't been there in forever."

"Absolutely," He told her, "Bye!"

"Bye!" Sydney replied.

"Bye!" Gage said.

"Good bye!" Sara told them.

Sara and Nick got in the SUV and Sydney and Gage got in her car and everyone drove off.

11:47p.m. Saturday May 11

The Hotel

"Home again," Nick said as he opened the door to Sara's room.

"Thanks," Sara said entering her room and plopping herself on the couch, kicking off her shoes. It had been a long night. After they left the restaurant Nick had taken Sara all over the city showing her different things.

"Did you enjoy yourself tonight?"

"Honestly? Yeah."

"See I told you it wouldn't be that bad," He said sitting down in a chair facing here.

"Yeah, anyway,"

"So, what do you think of Sydney?"

"She's nice."

"Yeah, my sixth sister."

"Oh gosh!" Sara said as she got a look at the clock, "It's nearly midnight."

"You look comfortable," He commented.

"I am exhausted."

"Well you can sleep till ten in the morning if you like."

"I think I would like."

"Well I will see you in the morning then. 'Night Sara."

"Wait, Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"I really had a good time tonight."

"I'm glad and so did I."

"Night Sara. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night Nick."

Nick walked out of her room and into his. He leaned back against the joining room door and whispered to himself, "Good night Sara." He went into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

10:38p.m. Sunday May 12

The Hotel

"Nick?" Sara asked through the door, knocking very loudly for about the fifth time.

"Just a minute!" He yelled. He quickly got out of the shower and the bathroom and threw a towel around his waist. "Yeah?" He said opening the door.

Sara's face got beet red as she just stood there looking at him, donned in nothing but a towel, with his hair dripping wet. "Oh . . . Nick . . . I am . . . sorry . . . I mean . . . I didn't . . . realize . . ."

"It's OK," He told her. "What did you need?"

"I was . . . just wondering . . ." Sara began fumbling over her words at the site of Nick.

"Yeah?"

"I was just wondering what time we are leaving. I am ready anytime you are and my speech is already written."

"Wow! You are better than I am. I just can't seem to finish that stupid speech. I know what I want to say, but I can't put it into words that someone else, not an experienced CSI, would understand."

"I could help you, if you wanted."

"Oh I would love that, thanks. Come on in," Nick said opening the door a little wider and showing her in. Once she was in and seated on a couch he closed the door. "Here's my paper," He said handing her his speech that he had written so far. "Tell me what I can do to make it better," He told her handing her his out line then leaving, "I'll be right back."

"OK," She said as she watched him leave the room.

Several minutes passed and Nick came back into the room fully clothed. "SO?" He asked. making Sara jump up out of the chair she was sitting in spinning around to face him.

She held her hand to her heart, "Sheesh Nick. Give me a heart attack why don't you?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you jump."

"It's OK."

"So, what do you think?"

"I wrote down some ideas you might want to think about."

"Thanks, Sara"

"Yeah no problem."

"So for my original question?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry. I thought we would leave in about an hour. That would give me enough time to finish this speech. Have you eaten anything? My room service cart is right there. It's not much but you are welcome to it," He said pointing to the cart by the bed.

"Thanks but I have already eaten. I better go back to my room now and let you finished up," Sara said getting up and leaving.

"Sara, wait!" Nick said stopping her in her place. "Why don't you stay. I mean . . . I work better with an audience. You could stay in here and keep me company. That's is if you want."

_'Heck yeah I want!'_ She thought. "OK," She said as she went into her room.

_'Oh man, where is she going now?'_ He thought, but then he saw her come back in the room with a book in hand. "What's that?"

"What does it look like?" She asked sitting down on his couch getting comfortable. "It's a book," She said somewhat sarcastically.

"I thought I left all your books in Vegas."

"You left all my forensic related books there. This one was in my other bag. It's a fiction novel."

"Well I am shocked to say the least. I never thought that Sara Sidle would just read for fun, without trying to learn anything."

"I am full of surprises."

"That you are."

They sat like that for the next hour. Sara reading and Nick writing. Occasionally they would steal glances at one another when the other was not looking. When they went down to the meeting room where the seminar was being held they each consecutively gave their speeches. Both did an excellent job and everyone was impressed. Sara wasn't too nervous, and what nerves she had were quickly calmed by Nick. After they finished Nick took her to see more of Dallas. She loved every minute of it and couldn't wait till tomorrow for another day of Texas, with Nick.

To Be Continued . . .


	5. Chapter 4 : Monday

**_Friends: New & Old_**

**_Chapter 4 - Monday_**

10:34a.m. Monday May 13

The Hotel

"Sara?" Nick asked as he knocked on the door connecting their rooms.

"Come in, Nick," She replied.

"Hey," Nick said coming in the room an sitting in a chair across from where Sara was seated writing in note book.

"Hey."

"Have you eaten yet?"

"Not yet, what about you?"

"No. That's why I'm here. You want to go down to the dinning hall and get something to eat?"

"Yeah, sure. OK. Just let me go grab something and we can go."

"OK," Nick said.

Sara went into her bathroom and came out less than a minute later. "Are you ready?"

"Absolutely," Nick said and they left her room, locked up and went down stairs to the dinning hall.

When they got to the dining hall, Nick went off to the Kitchen and came back a few minutes later with several bags of food. "Nick?" Sara asked not knowing what was going on.

A few minutes later the waiter from before came out with their breakfast in to-go bags. Nick took the bags then walked them out to the SUV and got in and left.

11:03a.m. Monday May 13

The Park

"Here we are," Nick said getting out of the SUV and walking around to Sara's side. He opened her door and took the bags of food from her that she was holding. He moved so she could get out of the vehicle.

As she was getting out of the SUV she asked, "Nick, where are we?"

"This is a park I used to love to come to when I was a kid. The weather's nice so I thought we could take advantage of that."

Sara agreed and they sat there for a couple of hours. They alternated between eating, talking, and just sitting there in a comfortable silence. About two o'clock Nick caught a look at his watch.

"Hey Sara?"

"Yeah Nick."

"It's two o'clock. We need to leave."

"OK, but why so early?"

"We have to go back to the hotel so you can change."

_'I thought he liked this outfit I'm wearing. That's why I'm wearing it.'_ Sara thought.

Nick caught the confused look on Sara's face and tried to reassure her, "Oh, no. I didn't mean it like that. You look great, it's just you need to be in jeans to go to the ranch."

_'He said I look great! I knew he liked this outfit, but why jeans? Oh well, I guess I will find out later.'_ She thought. "Oh."

"So are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I guess." She said getting up and they headed back to the SUV. They went to the hotel and Sara changed.

2:39p.m. Monday May 13

Company B Texas Ranger Headquarters

"OK, this is it." Nick said looking at the door with the Ranger logo. He opened the door and allowed Sara to go before him as they entered headquarters. He walked up behind Sydney, motioned for Gage not to say anything, and right into Sydney ear said a little loudly, "HEY!"

Sydney jumped slightly and replied, "Nicholas!"

"Yes?" He asked innocently.

"Never mind. Why are you here?"

"We're picking you up, remember?"

"Yes I remember but it's not three yet."

"I know, I wanted to talk to Walker before we left. So if you will point me in the direction of where he is . . ." Gage and Sydney pointed to a closed door on the other side of his room. "Sara, are you coming?"

"Yeah," She said as she followed Nick towards the closed door. She commented, "You were mean."

"No, she's done worst, I just scared her a little. You have to admit that was pretty funny!" Nick told her. They got to the door and Nick knocked.

"Come in!" A voice from inside said.

They entered the room and Walker looked up. "Hey Walker," Nick said.

"Nick, Nick Stokes?" Walker asked.

Nick nodded his head yes and walked over to Walker's desk and shock his hand then sat down in one of the two chairs in front of the desk. "Sara?" Nick asked as she came closer. "Have a seat." Sara sat down. "Sara, this is Cordell Walker. Walker, meet Sara Sidle. She's the co-worker I told you about, we're here on business."

"Nice to meet you," She told Walker. Then she turned to Nick, "Does every man in Texas go by there last name?" Walker and Nick just laughed.

"No. Why do say that?" Walker asked her.

"There's you, Gage, and some guy who is on his honeymoon that Nick told me about at lunch." She explained.

"Oh," Was all Walker said.

"Trivette, and Sara, if your name was Cordell or Francis would you go by that?" Nick asked her.

"Probably not," She replied. Nick and Walker spent the next few minutes catching up and talking. Then Nick said his good-byes and he, Sara, and Sydney left for his parents'.

3:07p.m. Monday May 13

Stokes Ranch

"Ladies?" Nick asked as he opened up the back door of the SUV for them to get out. "Sydney, bring back memories?"

"Oh yeah," She replied.

Nick closed the door and walked between them on the way to the house. "So Sara, what do you think?"

"It's huge," Sara said.

"What you can see now with your eyes is nothing," Nick replied. "What do you say Sydney? Should we take her to the river?"

"Can you still ride?" Sydney asked teasingly.

"Of course, can you?" Nick asked in the same manner.

"Alex and I ride together at least once a week," She told him matter of factly. "Sara, can you ride?"

"Ride? What do mean?" Sara asked Sydney.

"Nicholas, she doesn't know how to ride a horse? What were you thinking?" Sydney asked.

"Never mind. Sara, don't worry about it. Sydney, she will know how before we go. You have to remember, this is her first time in Texas." Both girls just nodded their heads up and down very subtlety. The three of them were by now at the front door and Nick knocked. "Mom?"

"I'm coming. Nick? Is that you?" A voice from inside yelled.

"Yes, Mom. I have a surprise for you." Nick replied.

The door opened and there stood Nick's Mom. "Oh, Nick. It's good to see you," She said as she gave him a big hug. Nick seemed to struggle a little and she finally let go.

"Mom, look who's here," Nick said moving to the side so she could see Sydney.

"Sydney," She gasped as she moved forward and gave Sydney a hug.

Sara had been looking on the whole time. Nick took Sara's arm and pulled her inside the house. If truth be told, this was the real reason she got 'depressed' as Nick put it that day in the restaurant. She did not have much of a family, and her relationship with what family she did have was strained.

They went in and sat in the living room waiting for Mrs. Stokes and Sydney to join them. Soon they came in the house and joined Sara and Nick in the living room. "Mom, this is Sara Sidle. Sara, this is my mom," Nick introduced them and they shook hands.

"Nick dear you are so skinny. When was the last time you had a nice steak?" Mrs. Stokes asked.

"Since you cooked me one, Mom," Nick replied in a monotone voice.

"Well supper will be ready in about two hours if you want to go out to the barn Nick. Your horse sure does miss you." Mrs. Stokes told Nick.

"Yeah I miss him too. Sara come on, I am going to teach you how to ride," Nick said. "Sydney you wanna see this?"

"Oh, I would love to see this, but I think that I will stay in here and talk to your mom." Sydney answered.

"OK," Nick said. "Sara, are you coming?" She nodded her head yes and followed Nick out to the barn.

They walked over to a solid black horse Nick spoke up, "Sara this is Tornado. My brother and I found him as a foal after a big thunderstorm. He was hurt real bad. Then there was a tornado that night. The vet said he was probably only a couple of days old."

"He is beautiful," Sara commented and patted his nose.

"I know. He's really gentle, but he won't let anyone ride him except me. Here come with me." They walked a couple stalls down and came upon a cream colored horse. "Buttercup is the sweetest and most gentle horse we have."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Nick said untie the horse form the post at the front of the stale. "Just a minute and she'll be ready." Nick led the horse over to the wall with the tack hanging on it and he saddled up the horse. When he was done he walked her back over to where Sara was watching and waiting. "OK, now let me help you."

"Nick, what are you doing?"

"I am going to teach you how to ride a horse," He explained.

"I don't know about this," Sara commented.

"Relax will you, I know what I'm doing."

"I don't doubt that."

"Then what's the problem. You trust me don't you?" Nick asked grinning.

_'With my life!_' Sara thought nodding her head up and down slowly.

Nick smiled once again and went to the horse's left side and bent over and interlocked his fingers. "Now Sara, put your left foot in the stirrup and your right foot in my hands." She did as he instructed and with little struggle she was able to get up on the horse. "Good job, that was a pretty smooth mount. Now hold onto the horn," He said patting the horn at the front of the saddle.

"OK, what now?"

"Hold on," He instructed. He moved her left foot out of the stirrup. He inserted his own foot there. He swung up and settled himself in the saddle behind Sara. Sara's face was turning red again and she scooted forward a little so to provide Nick with as much room as possible. "Now Sara, put your foot back in the stirrup and take the reins in your hands." She did and Nick gave the horse a little kick in sides. The horse started walking.

"Whoa!" Sara exclaimed.

"It's OK Sara, just relax. If the horse feels that you are tense then she will be too." Sara's body looked like it relaxed a little but her arms and back were still as stiff as boards. Nick reached his arms around Sara and grabbed hold of her hands holding the reins. He gently took her hands and placed them on her lap, still loosely gripping the reins. "Now, relax."

_'Relax? Right. Nick is not going to let anything happen to you, Sara. Enjoy being in his arms for a little bit and relax.'_ She thought and leaned back slightly into Nick. They rode like that for about an hour, with him giving her instructions and hints. By the end of the hour Sara had completely relaxed. Nick instructed Sara in how to make Buttercup go back to the barn. When they got beside the house, with the barn a little further ahead, Sara felt Nick shift behind her. He jump down on the ground.

"I'm going to tell Mom we're back and find out how much longer till supper. Take Buttercup into the barn and wait in there till I come back. OK?"

Sara sighed and continued doing what Nick had told her. She took Buttercup back to the barn. Sara managed to guide Buttercup up next to her stall, but then Sara tried to get down. _'Not very easy without Nick.'_ She thought.

At that moment Nick came running through the barn door. "See, riding is easy. Now let me help you down," He commented. Nick reached up and grabbed Sara by her waist and pulled her off the horse smoothly and gently. He then started work on the saddle. He took it off and put the saddle away. Nick took a different saddle and put it on a brown horse with a black mane. "Casey," Nick answered Sara's unanswered question. He finished saddling Casey up. "Come here."

"Why?"

"Supper won't be ready for at least another forty-five minutes. I want to teach you something else, since you learn very fast."

"What?"

"Patience. Now I can ride behind you again like before, if you want. I could also ride Tornado, it'll be a little more difficult but I can still do it that way. I'm going to show you how to run a horse."

"Oh," Sara said mounting the horse, with a little help from Nick.

"Where do you want me to ride? On Casey or Tornado?" Nick asked.

"I don't mind either way," She said removing her left foot from it's stirrup.

Nick put his foot there then looked at Sara to see if it was really all right. She just smiled at him, but did not shake her head no. Nick took that as his cue and got up and sat right behind Sara. He instructed her to guide Casey outside the barn and to a pasture. Nick spent the next few minutes teaching her what to do and how to do it. Soon they were in a full blown canter. Sara was laughing and Nick was very glad she was having a good time. "Whoa Casey, slow down girl," Nick said grabbing the reins from Sara and pulling back on them. Finally he managed to stop her and he got off. "Now Sara, do it the same way that we have been."

"Do you really think that I am ready? I do not want to fall off," Sara told him.

"I know you are ready and no one wants to fall off. If you do, then you get back on and try again."

"Fine," Sara said nudging the horse to go. It took a few minutes but she finally was on a running horse and having fun.

Nick stood at the edge of a pasture watching Sara. A voice brought him out of his trance, "She's beautiful isn't she?"

"Huh?" He asked turning to find Sydney standing there watching Sara.

"I said Sara, she is beautiful. Right?"

"All women are beautiful, Sydney," Nick replied watching Sara again.

"Cut to the chase Nicholas. You like her, don't you?"

"Of course I like her, she's one of my best friends."

"Nicholas, stop playing games with me right now! You like her as more than a friend. I see it you know. I see the way you look at her and I saw how you acted towards her last night."

"Fine, Sydney. Yes, yes I like her as more than a friend. Yes I wish we were more than friends, but it doesn't matter. She thinks of me the same way you do, like a brother."

"How do you know that? Did she ever tell you that?" Sydney questioned.

"Well . . . no, but I know."

"Nicholas, talk to her, tell her."

"Whatever, Sydney. Now can we change the subject? For instance do 'you' have a boyfriend?"

"I told you the other night I don't."

"What about Gage?"

"What about him?"

"Do you like him?"

"Of course I like him, he's my partner." Sydney replied a little too quickly.

"Now you are using the same line I did. We are getting nowhere real fast. Besides, you go on a date with him every week. "

"It's not really a date. Even if I did like him like that, it would never work out. We work together."

"So do Sara and I."

"Yeah but do you put your life in her hands everyday, and visa-versa?"

"No, but . . ."

"There are no buts. I can't date someone that I work with. It could put my life or his in an unnecessary risk. What if it doesn't work out? Then that really would put a strain on things."

"What if you never took that risk? Would you ever forgive yourself?" Nick asked.

There was a long pause then Sydney spoke up again, "Oh, Nicholas. I came out here to tell you supper will be ready . . ." She looked at her watch, ". . . in two minutes."

"OK. Thanks," Nick said as he got Sara's attention and she came over to where Nick and Sydney were standing.

Nick helped Sara down, 'properly' this time. He handed the reins to Sydney. "I'll see you inside," She said heading to the barn, horse in tow. Nick and Sara went inside to wash up.

Soon all four were seated at the table and began to eat. Mrs. Stokes had fixed many things, even enough vegetables, so the vegetarian Sara could get full without eating the meats. They all ate till they were full and then continued to eat. While they ate, they talked. They talked about everything, well everything that held good memories for them anyway. When they got done, Sara, Sydney, and Nick helped Mrs. Stokes clean the kitchen. When they finished Nick gave Sara the grand tour of the house while Sydney made a phone call. When Nick and Sara finished, they went to the living to wait for Sydney. They were going to take Sara riding by the river.

Sydney came into the living room, "Hey guys. Listen I just spoke with Gage to make sure everything went fine after I left the office. I left my cell phone at the office. It seems that not two hours after I left something did happen. Governor Allen's ten year old daughter, Samantha, was in Dallas for the week with some friends and Mrs. Allen. Samantha was kidnapped. I'm so sorry Nick. I really wanted to take that ride, but I need to get back to town."

"I understand," Nick started. "We can do it another time. I'll be here until Wednesday."

"Thanks for understanding. I'll wait in the vehicle if you want to say 'bye' to your mom," Sydney said going outside the front door.

"I will too," Sara told Nick following Sydney out the door.

Nick went into the den where Mrs. Stokes was. "Bye Mom," Nick said.

"Are you leaving already?" Mrs. Stokes.

"Yeah. Sydney has to get back to town right away. I still want to show Sara a few things around here, so we'll be back."

"Good. If you tell me when you're coming I'll cook"

"Thanks Mom. Bye," Nick said giving his mom a hug.

"Bye Son. I'll see you later. Oh, and Sara is a good catch. I approve and lock the door on your way out," Mrs. Stokes said walking out of the room and into the next one.

Nick just stood there looking to where his mom had gone with his mouth open, totally speechless. He finally composed himself and was able to walk out of the house, locking the door behind him. He got in the SUV and took Sydney to meet Gage and Sara back to the hotel.

9:09p.m. Monday May 13

The Hotel

"How do you stand riding horses so much? I am so sore," Commented Sara as they entered her room.

"I'm use to it," He said going walking through the door between their room and dropping off his stuff and taking off his shoes. Sara was doing the same thing in her room. Nick came back into Sara's room. "Sara, why don't you go take a steaming hot bath. That should help with your muscles. Better yet why don't you use the Jacuzzi in my bathroom," He suggested.

"No thanks. I am sure I will feel better in the morning," Sara replied.

"No, you'll be stiff in the morning. Get your stuff together and follow me," Nick said leaving the room and going toward his bathroom. Seeing she did not have much of a choice, Sara gathered her pajamas and a towel and followed Nick. When she entered his bathroom he was just finishing preparing the Jacuzzi and was on his way out the door. "Oh good, you're here. Take all the time you want. I plan on writing another speech for tomorrow then going to bed early. We talk bright and early in the morning. So if I don't see you before morning, 'night Sara," Nick told her then walked out of the bathroom.

"Nick?" Sara started. Nick turned around to face her. "Thanks . . . for everything." Nick just nodded his head up and down. "Good night, Nick."

"'Night Sara," Nick replied walking out of the room and closing the door. Sara stayed in the Jacuzzi for about another two hours. She was not too worried about her speech because she had already finished hers for tomorrow. When she finally finished she got out and got dressed and drained the Jacuzzi. She went out of the bathroom. When she entered Nick's bedroom she found him asleep on top of the bed. She went over to his door and turned off the lights. Before she walked out of the door she whispered, "Good night Nick. Maybe one day I will be able to tell you how I really feel about you." She walked into her room and closed the door behind her.

_'Did she really just say that?' _An eye-closed, but fully awake Nick thought.

To be continued . . .


	6. Chapter 5 : Death And A Twist

**_Friends: New & Old_**

**_Chapter 5 - Death And A Twist_**

Tuesday was a very common day. Nick and Sara each had their speeches. They did a well and finished in a relatively short amount of time. When they had finished, Nick took Sara and showed her more of Dallas. Wednesday morning started off the same way. They had their speeches in the morning then packed up to leave that night, they were to head back to Las Vegas.

12:19p.m. Wednesday May 15

The Hotel

"Stokes," Nick said answering his ringing telephone and plopping on his bed.

"Nicholas, it's Sydney," Sydney said from the other end of the line.

"Hey Sydney. What's up?"

"I need your help."

Nick sat strait up and listened intently. Sydney rarely asked for helped when they were kids. After she moved when he was fourteen, she had not ever asked anything else from him. When she did not continue he spoke up, "What is it Sydney? What's wrong?"

"I told you Monday that Samantha Allen was kidnapped."

"Yeah . . . and?"

"The perps wanted ransom . . . and we tried to give it to them, but our negotiation was a bust. They decided they'd kill her this morning."

"I'm so sorry."

"We all are, but that's not why I called."

"Sydney, what is it?"

"Governor Allen wants Samantha's killer brought to justice. He already has the best Rangers, Walker and our team," She said with a slight chuckle, "and the best lawyers in the country. My favor to ask of you is also a favor to Walker. Our forensic teams aren't anywhere near as good as your team. We want you and your team to come and do the forensics. Governor Allen said he would pay the airfare for the rest of your team to get here and back. He found out you guys are the second best in the country." There was pause then she continued, "So will you do it?"

"I don't know. I'll have to talk to Grissom about it."

"Can you convince him?"

"I would jump at a chance to do a high class case. So would the rest of the team, but I don't know if Grissom would want to come this far away from Vegas, not without there a bug problem anyway. I'll talk to him though. I'll call you back after I talk to him. I promise I'll try though."

"Thank you so much Nicholas."

"No problem. Talk to you later, Sydney."

"Bye Nicholas," She said as they both hung up their respective phones.

"Sara!" Nick yelled after he finished talking with Sydney. The door between their rooms was open so he knew she could hear him. He got up and started searching through his stuff to find the number to Grissom's home phone. "Sara!" He repeated.

"What do you want Nick?" Sara asked coming into his room. "What are you doing?" She asked surveying the scene before her.

"Do you have Grissom's home phone number with you? I can't find my address book," He said.

"Sure," She said going out to room and returning a short time later with the number written on a piece of paper. "What are you doing?" She repeated.

"Do you want to work on case here? It's big."

"Sure, what?"

"Samantha Allen, Governor's daughter, killed this morning. He specifically wants our team to do the forensics."

"Oh, wow."

"Yeah, I got to call Grissom. I have to convince him to fly the rest of the team to Dallas today."

"Why don't you let me. I might be able to do a better job then you would."

"Are you serious? Governor Allen said he would pay airfare here and back."

"I'll call him. He and the rest of the team will be here by the end of the day."

"Thanks Sara."

"No problem," Sara said walking out the door and going to call Grissom. After about ten minutes she returned. "He said they all will be here about six."

"Thanks."

"So what do we do now?"

"I have to go down to the front desk and renew our room reservation."

"OK, do you want me to go with you?"

"No, that's OK. I'll be back in a minute," Nick said walking out is door. He came back half an hour later to find Sara sitting in his room reading. "Dang it!"

"What's wrong?" Sara questioned.

"There is another convention starting tomorrow. It seems every room in this hotel will be filled along with all the other hotels in town."

"So what are we going to do?"

"I don't know yet. Don't worry I'll figure out something. I've got to call Sydney."

"OK, I'll leave," She said getting up.

He motioned for her to sit back down and she did. "No. Please. Stay." Nick dialed his phone.

After the second ring it was answered, "Ranger Gage."

"Gage, it's Nick. I need to talk with Sydney," Nick told him.

"Cooke," Sydney answered.

"Sydney, Sara talked with Grissom. The team will be here by six. If it's not too much trouble though I would like to go to the scene and do a run through before too much evidence is lost and so we can get the body out of there," Nick said.

"That's great and if you want to come by the office I'll show you where the scene is."

"I'll be there later. Bye."

"Bye."

Nick hung up the phone and looked over at Sara. "Go ahead and finish packing. I will figure us all some place to stay. Even if means going to my parents'."

"OK. When are you leaving to meet Sydney?" Sara asked.

"In about ten minutes, I'm already done packing."

"Can I come with you? I mean if I went we could use two sets of eyes and it will go faster."  
  
"Sure, are you done packing?"

"I will be in five minutes," She said leaving his room to finish packing. True to her word she was done in five minutes. They gathered up all of their things and left the rooms. They checked out and put their bags in the SUV. Nick drove to the courthouse.

1:29p.m. Wednesday May 15, 2002

Company B Texas Ranger Headquarters

"Nick. Good, you're here," Walker said as Nick and Sara entered Ranger headquarters.

"I'm not staying. We're going to the crime scene," Nick told him.

"I know. Sydney is waiting for you. Gage, call Alex and tell her to send Sydney down," Walker told Gage across the room.  
  
"Sure thing boss," He replied.

A few minutes later Sydney came in the room. "Hey Nicholas. Are you two ready to go?"

"Yeah, Sara?" Nick replied.

"Let's go," Sara answered and turned to walk out the door. Nick and Sydney followed and soon they were on their way.

2:01p.m. Wednesday May 15

Warehouse D / The Crime Scene

"This is it," Sydney stated as Nick pulled up to the abandoned warehouse. Nick, Sara, and Sydney got out of the SUV and headed towards the condemned building, caring their kits they had borrowed from the local CSI's.

They walked up to the yellow police tape and a cop stopped them. "ID's?" She asked.

Sydney pointed to her badge, pined on her shirt, and the officer nodded. Sydney ducked under the tape and told the officer, "These two are with me. They're doing the forensics."

"I'm sorry," The officer started firmly. "I still need to see ID's. This is a very high-profile case." Nick and Sara showed the woman their Las Vegas CSI cards. "A bit out of your jurisdiction, aren't you?" She asked them.

"Look, we don't need any of your bull!" Sydney began. "We know this is a high-profile case. Governor Allen specifically asked for Nicholas and his team. I can get the Governor to call you if you don't let them by right now!" By now Sydney was less than an inch from the other woman's face, even though Sydney stood a good six inches or more shorter. The officer just stared at her. She turned on her heel and left without saying another word. "I'm sorry. I'm frustrated and tired and just fed up with the whole situation. Some of the cops around here a real jerks," Sydney apologized.

"It's OK. You don't have to apologize to us. We know the feeling well," Sara told her. Nick nodded his head in agreement and lifted the yellow tape. Sara went under it. Nick followed her and the three of them went up to the building.

Once they were inside Sara started processing the first floor. A different cop than before following her 'just in case', compliments of Nick. Nick and Sydney went to the second floor and to the room where Samantha's body still lay. Sydney watched intrigued as Nick began to process the room and the body. "You know," She began. "I never have actually watched someone do this before."

"That's the problem. CSI's need to watch cops do their job more often, and cops watch CSI's do theirs," Nick replied.

"Probably a good idea."

"Yeah, being a CSI and an ex-cop I've been on both sides of the line."

"Nicholas, what's wrong. You seem . . . depressed."

"I'm not depressed. Just stressed."

"Why?"

"Oh, there's another convention starting tomorrow and all the hotels across town are booked."

"Wow! That must big a pretty big convention," Sydney commented.

"That's the impression the guy at the front desk at our hotel gave me."

"So why is this a problem?"

"I have to figure out a place for the team to stay. Sara and I already had to check out of our rooms."

"I see."

"I mean I know I can stay at the ranch, we all know there will be plenty of room. I just don't want to. Besides the fact of the long drive there and back, I don't like the idea of my boss scrutinizing the house I grew up in."

"I think I know what you mean, and I'm not talking about Walker."

"Yeah. Anyway, now I have to figure out someplace for the six of us to stay. I know I can talk to the Governor about it. It's just I'm I sure he is grieving and has more important things to worry about right now though," Nick explained to Sydney.

"I think I know of someplace you can stay."

"Really? Where?"

"The girls can stay at my house and all you guys can stay with Gage. I'm sure I can convince him."

"Thanks Sydney but I don't want us to be a burden to you and Gage."

"Are you joking?!" When Nick gave Sydney a funny look she continued, "First of all Gage has the ultimate bachelor pad. His house is huge and he is the only one living there. Secondly my house isn't huge but it's a good size. Besides, I rarely ever get company at my house so I would love to have some noise around the place."

"That would be great Sydney, but are you sure?"

"Of course, besides Sara and I get along just fine. You seem to get along with Gage also."

"Sure," Nick said dubiously. _'Yeah right! That guy hates me for some reason I'm not sure of. Oh well, maybe before I have to leave, he will get over what ever the heck is wrong with him,'_ He thought.

"Great, I'll go call Gage now," Sydney said walking out the door. She came back in twenty minutes later just as Nick was finishing up. "All done?"

"Yeah," Nick replied standing up and walking over to her at the door.

"Gage agreed."

"OK. Thanks."

"There are only four men, right?"

"Yeah. Grissom, Warrick, Greg, and myself."

"OK. Gage said he will meet you at the airport tonight to show you where his house is."

"OK."

"Sara's done by the way. She's waiting for you outside."

"Great. You ready to go?"

"Yeah," Sydney replied as Nick gathered up his stuff and the two of them went to meet Sara.

5:23p.m. Wednesday May 15

DPD Crime Lab

"If you need anything else I'll be in my office down the hall," Director Evans told Nick and Sara. He had just finished showing them around the crime lab after they had gotten their authorized ID's for this lab. So there would not be a problem like last time is they decided to go back to the crime scene.

"Thank you Mr. Evans," Sara said. "We will be back sometime after 6:30 to get the rest of the team authorized." Director Evans nodded in understanding then walked away. "Well it is not as near as updated as our lab back home, but it will have to do."

"Yeah," Nick began. "What do you want to do now? Do you want to start working?"

"Actually there are some things I wanted to run by Greg first."

"OK, no problem. Are you hungry?"  
  
"Come to think of it, I am."

"Let's go get something to eat."

"OK," Sara agreed and they walked out of the lab in search of food.

5:47 p.m. Wednesday May 15

Dallas/Fort Worth International Airport

"Did you find it?" Sara asked Nick as he walked up to her.

"Yeah. Their flight is due in a couple of minutes," He answered. They had gone out to eat then came to the airport to pick up the rest of the team. "I wonder where Gage is?" Nick thought out loud.

"Why would Gage be here?" Sara questioned.

Nick snapped his head in Sara's direction. "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't tell you, did I?"

"Tell me what?"

"About our living arrangements for the next few days."

"No. You told me you would take care of everything."

"Well you ladies will stay with Sydney."

"OK. That's fine, but what about the rest of you?"

"The rest of us will be at Gage's. According to Sydney, and I quote 'Gage has the ultimate bachelor pad. His house is huge and he is the only one living there' unquote."

"Sounds like you guys will have a blast."

"Grissom will be there, remember? Mr. Let's-Never-Have-Any-Fun-What-So-Ever."

Sara began to chuckle the replied, "True. In that case I am sorry that you will have to put up with him," Sara replied.

"It won't be that bad. I'll only have to put up with him, and Gage, when we go to the house. Most of the time then I will be sleeping anyway."

"What is wrong with Gage?"

"I don't know Sara, for some reason he despises me and I just don't know why."

"Oh. I'll ask Sydney if she knows why. Still though, you will have to deal with Grissom while we are working."

"Yeah, but you will be there also so it won't be bad at all."

Before Sara had a chance to analyze Nick's words, the intercom came on and said that the flight from Las Vegas had landed. Nick walked Sara over to where the rest of the team was coming from the terminal. "Hey, Warrick, guys! Over here!" Nick yelled as Warrick, Catherine, Greg, and Grissom made their way to where Nick and Sara were waiting.

"Did you have a good flight?" Sara asked once everyone had gathered.

"Are you kidding?" Warrick asked. "There was no turbulence and we all slept the entire way."

Nick and Sara both let out small laughs. "Well I'm glad," Nick told them. "We have a very long night ahead of us." Greg just groaned.

Just then Gage came running up to where everyone was. "Sorry, I'm late. Traffic," He explained.

"That's OK," Sara told him. "Gage, meet Grissom, Catherine, Warrick, and Greg." Introductions were made and they all shook hands.

Everyone went to get the rest of the luggage and carried it out to the waiting vehicles. "To a night of fun!" Greg said sarcastically as she climbed into the SUV. They loaded the luggage in the vehicles and left. The men dropped their stuff off at Gage's then met Sara and Catherine at the crime scene.

To be continued . . .


	7. Chapter 6 : The Third Degree And The Per...

**_Friends: New & Old_**

**_Chapter 6 - The Third Degree And The Performance_**

9:11p.m. Thursday May 16

Sydney's House

As soon as the three women arrived at Sydney's, Sara declared she was going to take a shower. That left Sydney and Catherine to talk. They started talking about trivial things, then Sydney started talking about a more important matter. "Catherine, I have a question for you."

"What is it?" Catherine asked curious.

"Nicholas. You see him all the time. You see him around Sara and other women. Right?"

"Yeah, of course. I am afraid though I still have no clue what you are asking me."

"Does Nicholas flirt with every woman he sees?"

Catherine let out a small laugh then replied, "No, not really. We just credit it to his 'Texas charm'."

"I heard about that. Anyway, what I really want to know is do you know if Sara likes Nicholas? I mean as more than a friend."

"Oh, yeah!" Catherine said laughing. "Sara and I are not the best of friends, so she does not tell me much. I know however that there is something going on with them that neither one of them are willing to admit."

"Thanks, I was just wondering. He admitted Monday that he really liked and cared for Sara."

"I think she feels the same why. I am not really surprised about the admission though."

"What admission?" Sara asked emerging from the bathroom.

"Nothing," Catherine said a little too quickly then called for and practically ran to the bathroom.

"Was it something I said?" Sara asked teasingly as she sat down in the seat Catherine had just recently vacated.

"Yes and no," Sydney responded.

Sara was confused but decided to let it pass. "Anyway . . ."

"Anyway, do you like Nicholas?" Sydney calmly asked.

_'YES! Oh gosh yes!'_ Sara's mind screamed but she replied, "Of course I like him, he is one of my best friends."

"I mean other than that way, as more than 'just' friends?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just curious."

"What gave you that idea?"

"Oh, just the way you look at him and act around him. I saw the two of you early tonight working together. I have only seen two people working like that together twice before in my life."

"Whatever. You can change the subject now."

They did and had a very interesting topic, about other things before turning in for the night.

9:17p.m. Thursday May 16

Gage's House

Meanwhile, when the guys got to Gage's Grissom and Greg and Warrick took the three bathrooms. _'Great, just great! Now I am stuck here alone with Gage.'_ Nick thought. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence he asked, "Mind if I watch a little TV?"

"Actually I do," Gage replied firmly.

"OK then."

"Look what is your problem?" Gage said harshly.

"I don't have a problem, you do," Nick replied in the same manner.

"You ARE the problem."

"What did I ever do to you?"

Under his breath Gage replied, "You showed up."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing!"

"Yes something. You have had a vendetta against me since that day at the airport."

"Then maybe you should just go home."

"I plan on it. As soon as we solve this case. Gage, I don't know what I did but please tell me. I don't want to fight for Sydney's sake at least."

"I knew it."

"Knew what?" Nick asked.

"You have a thing for Syd."

"What?!"

"You - have - a - thing - for - Syd - ney," Gage repeated slowly as if he were talking to a child.

"Now I know you've gone crazy."

"Excuse me?"

"Has Sydney ever told you about her brother?"

"She doesn't have a brother," Gage scoffed.

"I've know Sydney since I was little and Jeremey was my best friend."

"Syd never said anything about him," Gage replied quietly but not quite a whisper.

"You are not to tell Sydney I told you this. Got it?"

"I'm a Texas Ranger. You can't tell me what to do."

"Gage you acting like a child. Got it?" Nick asked again more firmly.

"Got it."

"Now, Jeremey died in a crash when we were 14, and Sydney was driving. Her dad moved their family after his death down to Houston. Sydney has always been my sixth sister. I love her, but only like a sister. I can't stand to see her hurt. So if you have a problem with me, fine. However, don't let Sydney know. You seem to be a very special person in her life and if you do hurt her, I may not be able to hurt you, but I certainly can kill you. Remember that I do crime scenes for a living and I can make it look like an accident," Nick concluded and took a deep breath to calm down.

Gage was speechless to say the least. "Well," was all he could manage.

"Yes."

"Nick I think I have to apologize to you."

"Forgiven." They sat in silence for a moment more then Nick spoke up again, "Why do you care if I had a thing for Sydney anyway?"

"Well . . ."

"Oh my word."

"What?"

"You are in love with Sydney."

"Well . . . um . . . uh . . . actually . . . I . . . uh . . ."

"Unbelievable!" Nick exclaimed raising his hands and getting up as Warrick walked in to the room.

"What is unbelievable?" Warrick asked.

"Gage is in love with Sydney," Nick replied.

"Really?" Warrick questioned. Nick just nodded his head and left the room laughing. "So really?"

"Well . . . I . . . um . . . I . . . uh . . .," Gage stuttered.

"I guess I will take that as a yes. Although this is quite ironic."

"What is?"

"Did he give you a hard time?"

"Kind of."

"Well you may be in denial but so is he."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, with Sara."

"Interesting."

"You know I think we ought to do something about this"

"Whoa. What are you talking about?" Gage replied confused.

"I will explain it all when Nick gets out of the shower."

"Fine. I wonder where Grissom and Greg are."

"Oh I saw them already out like a light," Warrick told him. They continued to talk small talk until Nick came back into the room. "Feeling better?" He asked Nick.

"Yep," Nick replied.

"Good. Now the three of us need to have a talk," Warrick said mischievously.

"What about?" Nick asked cautiously.

"About Sydney and Sara."

"NO!" Nick and Gage exclaimed at the same time.

"Sit down, shut-up, and listen," Warrick commanded. When neither Nick nor Gage said anything, he continued, "Now here is what is going to happen," Warrick said as he began to unravel his plan. After much convincing they finally agreed to Warrick's plan.

Friday the crews went back to work and worked very hard. After all they had a crazy killer to catch. After spending nearly twenty hours in the lab and at the crime scene that they had to be practically kicked out of the lab so that they could get some rest. Saturday began much the same way. Finally at about three in the afternoon they were going over things once more and they had a new breakthrough. They found their murder and the Rangers caught him without too much resistance. Alex also was able to assure the governor that he would not get out of proper punishment just because he was crazy. Together the Rangers, the investigators, and Alex and Erica decided to go out to celebrate. They decided on one of Gage's favorite bars that happened to be having a 'karaoke open mic night' that night, for the comedy. Or so said Warrick, Nick, and Gage.

7:29p.m. Saturday May 18

The Bar

"Nice choice," Sydney said scoffed.

"No comments till the end of the night," Gage replied. They made their way to a table and ordered. Everyone was having a good time, even Sydney.

After about a half an hour later Warrick stood up from the table. "Sydney, Sara, follow me please," Warrick said as he offered the two ladies each an arm.

"Warrick?" Sara asked warningly.

"Please."

"What's going on?" Sydney questioned.

"Ladies, please, just come with me," Warrick pleaded. Sydney and Sara reluctantly followed him. Warrick escorted the two women to two individual rooms in the back. There was only a couch and a TV in each room. Warrick told them each to turn on the TV and wait. When they turned on the TV they saw the stage in the main room of the bar with the host for the night talking.

Back outside in the main room, Nick and Gage were both nervously standing by the stage. Then the host introduced the next two people to sing. Nick and Gage walked up on the stage. Sara and Sydney were shocked and speechless. Grissom, Greg, Catherine, Walker, Trivette, Alex, and Erica were confused. Warrick just smiled stupidly.

"Ladies and gentleman I'm Nick and this is Gage," Nick began pointing toward Gage. "We're going to sing a song by Tim Rushlow that we mean with all our hearts. Sara this is for you."

"Sydney, this is for you," Gage added.

Then they began, :

"This might come as quite a shock,

But I've given it a lot of thought.

This thing that's come between us can't be ignored.

I've taken all I can;

This is where it's gotta end.

'Cause I can't be your friend anymore.

An' I can't be accused,

Of not bein' there for you.

How many nights have you shown up at my door?

I hope you understand,

That this wasn't in my plans,

But I can't be your friend anymore.

An' it's killin' me to know you,

Without havin' a chance to hold you.

An' all I wanna do is show you,

How I really feel inside.

You can run to me,

You can laugh at me,

Or you can walk right out that door.

So, baby, now it's up to you:

Do I win or do I lose?

Will my heart fly or lie broken on the floor.

Well, take me as I am,

'Cause I wanna be your man.

But I can't be your friend anymore.

An' it's killin' me to know you,

Without havin' a chance to hold you.

An' all I wanna do is show you,

How I really feel inside.

You can run to me,

You can laugh at me,

Or you can walk right out that door.

But I can't be just friends anymore.

We can't be just friends anymore."

By the end of the song, Warrick was cheering loudly with the rest of the customers at the bar. Grissom, Greg, Catherine, Walker, Trivette, Alex, and Erica were still in shock and the women's jaws were on the floor. Sara and Sydney were still sitting in their private rooms completely speechless. Nick and Gage had huge smiles on their faces and took a bow before leaving to go see Sara and Sydney respectively.

Sara's Private Room

"Knock, knock," Nick said as he opened the door. "Can I come in?" Sara still could not speak and only nodded her head slowly. Nick came in closing the door behind him and turned off the TV that was still on. "Sara, are you OK?" He asked hesitantly.

"Nick," Sara whispered.

"What is it, Sara?" Nick asked and sat on the couch next to Sara.

"Nick," She whispered again.

"Yes," He implored.

"Nick," She whispered again.

"Sara I just want to say that I really care a great deal about you and I couldn't in good conscious go another day without telling you that. I know we . . ."

"Nick," Sara interrupted.

". . . are close friends and I don't want to ruin that relationship. Still, if there is any chance that there can be something more, I'd like to . . ."

"Nick," She said.

". . . play it out and see what comes of it. I don't know what will happen about work, but we work great together so they can't split us up. I can keep personal . . ."

"Nick," She repeated a little louder.

". . . feelings out of the work environment and I know you can. Now, I don't expect you answer right away. Please, just think it over and . . ."

"NICK!" Sara practically yelled.

Nick for the first time since his ramblings looked up at Sara's face. She had a huge grin on her face like she was keeping a big secret. He nervously replied, "Yes?"

"I understand everything that you are saying. I just don't know . . ."

"Sara, you don't have to answer tonight. Please just think about it. I don't think I can handle rejection from you tonight."

"Nick, I was not finished."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. Just listen. I just do not know how we can do this. Nick, I really care about you also, I just I don't know. I mean I really want to see this through. I just don't know, but you know what? To heck with playing it safe. I have done it before and then it was too late," Sara concluded.

"So what does this mean for us?"

Sara didn't answer and instead just leaned over and kissed him softly but enough to get the point across. "Is your question answered?" She asked with a big smiled plastered on her face.

"Oh yeah," He chuckled and kissed her again, this time with more passion. When the need for air became too strong, they broke apart, each looking like the Cheshire cat. "I would love to continue do this, but I bet Warrick is dying out there."

"Warrick?" Sara questioned leaning back away from Nick.

"Yeah, we've got to thank him. This whole night was his idea. Between him and Sydney and Gage, they helped me figure out that I needed to do something, and something fast."

"Really? Well Sydney was drilling me last night about you, but I do not think she had any idea about tonight."

"Oh really? She didn't know about tonight. Heck, Gage and I just found out about it last night."

"Nick, I have a question for you but I do not want you to take it the wrong way."

"I'm listening."

"If I had said 'no', what would have happened?"

"Well I would have said that I still care for you and that I don't think we could ever be as close as we have been in the past. However, I still would've respected your decision. Although, I think I would have royally screwed up our friendship."

"Yeah. Nick, what if things do not work out?"

"Don't worry, they will."

"But what if . . .," Sara started but was stopped when Nick's finger was placed on her lips.

"We will cross that bridge IF we ever come to it."

A smiled came across Sara's face. "What about work?"

"What about it? Warrick and I researched it last night and I have to admit that I have been looking into it for a while now."

"Really?"

"Yes, and there is nothing against us being together."

Sara smiled and said, "OK. Do you think we should go on out now?"

"Yeah let's go," Nick replied taking Sara's hand, giving her a quick kiss, pulling her off the couch, and leading her out of the room.

Nick and Sara walked back into the main part of the bar. Warrick was the first to see them and their conjoined hands. He jumped up from his seat and went over to Nick and Sara. Nick was the first to speak, "Thanks man."

"No problem," Warrick replied, patted him on the back, and continued, "but you know if you hurt her, I will kill you."

"There is no chance of that," Nick responded giving Sara a kiss. They walked over to the table.

"So it's true?" Greg asked.

"Is what true?" Sara responded.

"You and Nick?" Sara nodded and Greg continued, "Fine, but promise me when you two are finished next week, I will be the first to know." By now Greg was smiling.

"Greg . . .," Nick said warningly.

"Not going to happen, but I will keep that in mind anyway," Sara told him.

Sydney and Gage shortly came out of Sydney's private room and they too were holding hands. For the rest of the night everyone relaxed and had a great time. When everyone split up to go to their respective homes, Nick pulled Sara aside and told her to be ready by seven o'clock the next morning when he came to pick her up at Sydney's. He had a surprised for her before the party that afternoon. It was Angela's, Walker's daughter, first birthday and the Walker's had invited Nick, Sara, and the others to the small party before their flight back to Las Vegas left at six Sunday evening.

To be continued . . .


	8. Chapter 7 : The Ranches

**_Friends: New & Old_**

**_Chapter 7 - The Ranches_**

6:54a.m. Sunday May 19

Sydney's House

Nick pulled up to Sydney's driveway after Gage. Nick had followed Gage over there to pick up Sara. He was going to make good on his promise to go back to his parents' house and take the ride by the river, although, Sara didn't know that yet. He got out of the car and headed to the door. Gage had already gotten there and evidently had rung the doorbell. Sydney came to the door and invited Gage and Nick in. Gage gave her a kiss and Nick followed, only on the check.

"Sara and Catherine will be out soon. Why don't you two take their stuff and out it in the vehicles," Sydney told them.

Gage nodded his head and picked up a couple of suitcases and headed out toward his car. Nick stayed behind and asked Sydney, "Are you happy?" A big smile came to her face and she slowly nodded her head up and down. "Good. I love you Sydney, and if you ever need anything at all, please don't hesitate to call. I don't want our friendship to suffer like it did these past several years."

"I won't, and I don't want our friendship to suffer either. Although, you now know that I will be calling you every week."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Sydney smiled and replied, "I love you, too."

Just then Gage walked back in Sydney's house. "What's this?" He asked.

Nick and Sydney laughed and she responded, "Don't worry, I love you, too."

Then Catherine walked in the room caring her carry-on. "Hey Nicky."

"Hi," Nick replied.

"Some night, huh?" Catherine asked.

"One of the best in my entire life," Nick told her.

"I bet. Sara will be out in a couple minutes," Catherine smirked.

"Thanks Cath," Nick said as she went into the kitchen were Sydney and Gage had gone in a little while ago and were eating breakfast. Nick sat down on the couch to wait for Sara. Several minutes later Sara emerged from the hallway. She was only in jeans and a tee-shirt but Nick thought she looked beautiful. "It's about time. I thought you weren't coming out."

Sara walked up to Nick and placed a light kiss on his lips. "You can't get rid of me that easily. Besides we had a date right?"

"Kind of," Nick told Sara.

"Kind of?" She questioned.

"Well, yeah. Our first real date will be very special. I want to pick you up at your door with flowers for you and you in a beautiful dress and take you to a nice restaurant. This is just a fulfilling a promise."

"Nick you know that you do not have to do all that, right? I'm excited about today but as long as I am with you, that is all I need."

"We'll talk about real dates later, OK? Are you ready?"

"Yeah, but I want to eat first."

"No need. I have breakfast waiting."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Sara asked. Nick just shook his head and guided Sara out of the house and toward the car, but not before shouting to Sydney and Catherine and Gage that they would see them that afternoon.

7:22a.m. Sunday May 19

Stokes' Ranch

Nick and Sara shortly arrived at Nick's parents' ranch. When Nick pulled up, he quickly rushed around to Sara's side to open her door for her. "Nick, I have been letting you do this type of stuff for me. In all honesty, I love it and even I like to be treated like a lady just like every other female; but when we get back to Vegas and when we are in front of the others . . .," Sara started.

"Why, Sara?" Nick questioned. "I like treating you right."

"I know, but I have a reputation to uphold and if you value certain parts of your anatomy . . ."

"I get it," Nick replied holding his hands up in surrender. "I'll agree on one condition."

"What?" Sara asked skeptically.

"Whenever we're away from the lab and the gang, I get to treat you right."

"Deal."

"Good," Nick replied. "For now," Nick muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing," Nick responded. _'One day I will get you to change your mind, if it's the last thing I do,'_ Nick thought determined. By this time, Nick and Sara had reached the barn and Nick had begun to get the saddles ready. "Anyway, which horse would you like to ride?"

"It doesn't matter to me."

"Well Sara, look around. Take your pick."

"Like I said Nick, I don't care. You're the expert in this area, you pick me out one."

"How about Apache? He's my second favorite horse. He is not the most gentle of the horses but he's fun."

"As long as you think that a beginner like me could handle him."

Nick walked over to the white horse and saddled him up. "Sara you may have only learned to ride a few days ago, but you catch on fast and you're defiantly aren't a beginner. Well, except for your mounts and dismounts."

Sara went over to him and punched him, albeit not hard. Nick smiled and helped her mount the horse somewhat smoothly. Nick then went over to Tornado and saddled him. Nick took the horse's reigns and told Sara to follow him. He quickly went to the house to tell his mom he had arrived and then he went to the vehicle to grab the food. In no time at all, they were on their way to the river. Once they got there, Nick wasted no time and immediately set up breakfast. They ate and talked about the past week.

Suddenly Sara got really quite. "Sara, what's wrong?" A concerned Nick asked.

"I need to tell you something, but I don't know how to say it and I don't want to ruin our day. This has been so fun."

"Hey, Sar, don't worry about it," Nick began. He moved closer and took her hands in his and continued, "You don't have to say anything. Although, you know you can tell me anything right?"

"I know. It's just . . . I mean . . . Well, you see . . ."

"Sara."

"No Nick, I need to say this. OK, here goes nothing. As you may or may not have realized. Well, OK, I know you know that I use to have a . . . thing . . . for Grissom. I am over him and have been since he turned me down. I realized I felt more than friendly feelings toward you that summer when we started spending more time together. The thought occurred to me last night; I had you right under my nose for several years. I am an idiot; we could have had this a long time ago if I had only just woke up. Heck, we flirted non-stop all those years," Sara concluded.

"Are you done yet?" When Nick received a nod he continued, "For one thing, you are not an idiot. You are one of the smartest people I have ever met. Secondly, I was the real idiot. I didn't do one thing right, until last night, anyway. Third, I don't care about Grissom. Although, I'm defiantly glad you're over him," Nick said slightly chuckling.

"Me too," Sara replied leaning over to give Nick a kiss.

"Well, as long as we are talking about this subject, I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"It's about my reputation at the lab."

"I don't care Nick."

"But I do. Yeah I've been on a lot of dates with different women. However, they didn't end like Greg says they did. He strikes out most the time with women and tries to live vicariously through the stories he makes up about me. I take relationships very seriously, especially one with you. Sara, I care about you a great deal and I would never to do anything to hurt you. That's why I want to be able to treat you right. I know how other men have treated you and I don't like it one bit. You are gorgeous, smart, and funny in your own little way. Sara, you deserve respect and an honest relationship."

"You know, if someone would have told me last week that everything this week that happened, was going to happen, I would not have believed them. But, I'm glad it did. Nick, I know the rumors in the lab are not true, but I wouldn't care even if they were. Nicky, I know how you feel about the before mentioned topics, and it's sweet and I care a lot about you too. That is the main reason why I didn't act upon my feelings toward you. I did not want to ruin the friendship we have. You are my best friend. You know, a friend in college once told me that the best relationships are those that start out as friends."

"I believe that. My parents knew each other for years before they even went out on a first date," Nick concluded.

They spent the next several hours talking (now that the serious stuff was out of the way), laughing, and, of course, making-out. Around noon they packed everything up and headed back to the ranch. When they got back, Nick went to the house and told his mom he was back. Then he went to the barn where Sara was waiting for him. Together they un-saddled the horses and brushed them down.

As they were walking toward the house, Nick spotted an unfamiliar vehicle in the front yard. "I wonder who's here." Nick questioned.

"How am I supposed to know?" Sara asked.

Nick just replied, "Let's go smarty." To which Sara just laughed. When they entered the house, they went strait to the kitchen. "Mom, who's truck's out front?" Nick greeted his mom.

Mrs. Stokes got a smiled on her face and just replied, "Turn around."

Nick did and was pleasantly shocked to see his dad standing in the kitchen doorway. "Dad! What are you doing here?" Nick asked going up to his father to give him a hug.

Benjamin Stokes returned the hug full-heartedly and replied, "The governor sent us all home for the next two weeks to be with our families. Then he wants us back in Austin for the trial, even though we aren't going to be hearing it."

"Which trial?" Nick questioned.

"The same case you just solved."

"Oh, I should've known that he was going to be prosecuted back in Austin. Let's just hope that if you do end up having to hear the case, there won't be conflict of interest."

"Yes. Now son, introduce me to this lovely young lady," Ben told Nick looking at Sara.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Dad, this is Sara Sidle. Sara, this is my father, Benjamin Stokes."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Stokes," Sara said, shaking Ben's hand.

"You too, Sara, and please call me Ben. You work with Nick?" Ben responded.

"Yes Sir."

"Also," Nick began, "Mom, I was planning on telling you later but now seems as good as time as any." Nick moved closer to Sara and took her hand. "As of last night, Sara and I are dating. It seems like you were right Mom."

"Of course I was," Mrs. Stokes joked with her son. Both of the elder Stokes congratulated the new couple. Mrs. Stokes told Nick and Sara to 'go wash up' and her husband to set the table. "Dinner is served," She said putting a platter of food on the table as Nick and Sara walked into the dinning room. Mrs. Stokes went back to the Kitchen to get more food.

Nick pulled a chair out for Sara and she responded, "Thank you." Nick merely smiled.

Ben caught the interaction between the two. "Well, Nick, it's good to see that those manners I taught you didn't go to waste," Indicating Nick's actions.

"Oh, no Sir. Nick has always been the gentleman, to me and Catherine, ever since I first meet him several years ago," Sara told Ben.

"Good to hear," Ben responded noticing Nick was becoming slightly embarrassed. Mrs. Stokes came back into dinning room and Ben held a chair out for her to sit, then he sat down at the other end of the table from her.

They said the blessing then began to eat. "It is very good, Mrs. Stokes," Sara complimented.

"Thank you, Dear," Mrs. Stokes replied.

"Why don't you have some pork chops Sara? They're really good," Mr. Stokes commented.

_'Oh, great,'_ Nick thought and shot Sara an apologetic look.

Mrs. Stokes gave her husband a glare that said 'don't go there'. To which he replied with one of his own saying 'what?'. Mrs. Stokes knew that Sara was a vegetarian from their other visit last Monday and Ben was about to find out.

"Actually Sir . . . um . . . well," Sara tried to begin.

"Dad, Sara's a vegetarian," Nick helped.

"What? You've got to be kidding me!" Ben said. "Nick, you, dating a vegetarian?"

"Yeah," Nick simply stated.

"I can't believe it!" Ben exclaimed.

"Honey," Mrs. Stokes warned.

"That's OK," Sara said weakly.

"Let me just ask you one question Sara," Ben stated. When Sara nodded her head, he continued. "How can you sit here and watch us eat, if you are a vegetarian?"

"Oh, I do not mind at all. See, I became a vegetarian after my boss and I did an experiment. We watched a pig decompose. After that incident, I have not been able to stomach meat. So as long as I do not have to eat it or see the meat raw, I do not mind watching others eat it," Sara explained.

Ben became quiet then responded, "So, you are not one of those that are all about animal rights?"

"No, Sir. I respect people's decisions about why and if there are vegetarian or not. Frankly though, I could care less. It's just eating habits."

"I see. Well, in that case, I apologize Sara, and you too Nick," Ben said sincerely.

They nodded their heads and the rest of the meal was eaten with minimal talk. When everyone was done, Mrs. Stokes stood up and began to clear the table. Sara picked up her dishes and followed Mrs. Stokes into the kitchen. When she reached the kitchen Mrs. Stokes told her, "Thank you, but you don't need to help me."

Sara responded, "I know, I want to."

Mrs. Stokes nodded her head and Sara began to leave to go get more dishes from the dining room. "Sara," Mrs. Stokes called out. Sara stopped in the door way and turned and walked back. "Ben didn't mean what he said. OK, he did, but not the way it sounded."

Sara smiled and replied, "I know. I knew something was bound to happen when I found out I was coming to Texas. Nick always talks about what good meat there is in Texas and how good of a cook you are. But like I said, I don't really care what people think of me."

"That's a good way to look at life."

"Thank you," Sara said going back to the dining room.

When Sara arrived in the dining room, Nick looked at his watch and said, "Sara, we're going to be late if we don't leave now. Walker's place is on the other side of town."

"OK," She replied. They said their goodbyes and got in the vehicle and left for the party.

Nick's Vehicle en route to the Walker Ranch

"Sar, I'm really sorry about my dad," Nick told her.

"I know. It doesn't matter," Sara replied.

"So we're good?" He asked hopefully.

Sara nodded her head but then realized that he was watching the road and couldn't see her. She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and whispered, "Yeah."

Nick smiled, said, "Great," and continued to drive to the Walker's.

3:21p.m. Sunday May 19

Walker Ranch

"We're here," Nick said as they came up the driveway. When they stopped he looked around and noticed no one was there. He quickly hurried over to Sara's side and just as she was about to open her door, he opened it for her. Sara was about to say something when Nick cut her off saying, "No one's watching." Sara did not reply, just kissed him and started toward the others that were in front of the house. Nick shook his head and hurried to catch up with her.

They walked over to the house and went in the open door. "Knock, knock," Nick said as he and Sara came into the living room.

"In here," came Sydney's reply from the kitchen.

"Hey everyone," Nick said as he walked into the kitchen leading Sara by his hand on the small of her back.

"Hi Nicholas," Sydney said. She made introductions and then told Nick that the guys were outside grilling.

The rest of the party went off smoothly. Everyone got to know each other better, great food was eaten, and with Alex's help Angela opened her presents which. It shortly became a little after five o'clock and Gil, Catherine, Warrick, Nick, Sara, and Greg had to catch a plane at six. They said their goodbyes and with Sydney and Gage following, they went to the airport.

5:55p.m. Sunday May 19

Dallas/Fort Worth International Airport

"This is the final boarding call for flight 207 to Las Vegas. Repeat: final boarding call for flight 207 to Las Vegas," Came the announcement over the intercom. Gil, Catherine, Warrick, and Greg immediately said goodbye to Sydney and Gage and headed over to the gate.

"Nice to meet to you Sydney," Sara said and hugged her. She turned to Gage and said, "You too, Gage." He nodded his head and she turned to Nick.

"Go ahead, I'll see you on the plane," Nick told her. Sara nodded her head and turned to walk away. Nick grabbed her arm and spun her around giving her a kiss. She grinned really big then went to catch up with the others that were about to get on the plane. Nick smiled and turned around to Sydney. By this time Gage had backed up and was watching but was out of hearing range. _'Gage must trust me now,'_ Nick thought smiling. He turned his attention to Sydney. "It was really, really good to see you again."

"I feel the same way," Sydney replied. "You'll still always be my other little brother."

"And you'll always be my sixth sister," Nick replied. "Oh, Sydney, by way I told Gage about Jeremey. I don't want you to be mad but it was the only way to convince him of our relationship and that I wasn't in love with you,"

"I understand," Sydney said starting to tear up.

"It's okay if he sees you cry. You know that right?"

"Yeah."

"OK, well I better go."

"OK."

"I'll call you later this week."

"You better," She replied smiling.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They hugged and Nick ran off to make the flight yelling over his shoulder, "Bye."

Sydney whispered, "Bye," and went over to where Gage was waiting.

Back on the plane Nick found Sara and sat down next to her. "Everything okay?" Sara asked.

"Perfect," He replied leaning over, he took her hand and gave her a kiss. "Everything is just perfect."

The End


	9. Author's Note, Epilogue, Thanks, Etc

**_Friends: New & Old_**

**_Part 1: CSI_**

Epilogue

8:51a.m. Monday May 20

Nick's Vehicle

Once the plane from Dallas had landed in Las Vegas, the team had headed straight to the lab. They all had to work that night. They had and fortunately nothing big had come up. After shift was over, Nick had to drive Sara home since he had driven her to the airport last week. Also, truth be told, he wanted to spend as much as time with her as possible.

"Sara," Nick began.

"Yeah, Nicky," She responded.

"I talked with Catherine earlier and we both have tonight off."

"I wonder how that happened."

"I traded nights with her. Anyway, I was wondering if . . . you and I . . . I mean since we haven't gotten around to it yet." Nick paused and began again, "Would you like to have dinner with me tonight, like a real date?"

Sara tried to retrain the smile that threatened to come to her face. She was amused the great Nick Stokes was having trouble asking her out even though they had already agreed that they were dating. "I would love to Nicky."

"Good. Wear something nice, expect to be pampered, and I will pick you up at six thirty."

"Nick, you don't have to go to a lot of trouble."

"I know. I want to though. So don't worry about a thing and I will pick you up at six thirty." By now they had arrived at Sara's apartment and Nick had gone around and opened the door for her then went to the back of the vehicle and gathered her stuff. He followed her up to her apartment and took her things inside. He turned toward Sara and took her in her arms. He looked down at her and saw the huge grin on her face. "What?" He asked.

"You know, I do not think I will complain about going to seminars ever again," She replied leaning up to give him a breath taking kiss.

"Until the next one comes around," Nick responded.

"Funny. But, as long as you go with me, I do not think I will mind one bit."

"Good to hear," He told her. And with that he kissed her again, reminded her when to be ready, and left. He had a lot of thing to do before that night. When saying goodbye, Nick had resisted the urge to tell her he loved her. He had come to that realization while on the plane. He wanted to tell her how he felt even if she did not feel the same way. _'Yet,'_ He thought, knowing it was only a matter of time. He thought back to what he told her when he got on the plane. Short of marring her, having kids with her, and spending the rest of his life with her, Nick could not imagine things with Sara and his life being any more perfect than it already was.

Author's Note

Well, we are finally done. I am actually surprised that it was done this quickly. Chapters 1-5 were written in less than a week. The other two took three or four months to complete. Part 2 is up so please have a look at that. For the three of you who didn't like the 'review ransom' : I did it only during the first couple of chapters and I did it just so I would know if any body was actually reading it (this being our first story). Also for further info, neither my friend (whom wishes to remain nameless) nor I would ever write a CSI fic that was not in favor of Snickers nor a Walker fic that was not in favor of SAG. - Allyssa

Thank You

We would like to thank Cuddy Cabin, csi3, Freddie, csifan, higerbeingfriendsfan, adpi24, Ash, shadow warrior, Elise, A Snicker, love N/S, Kate, and Nik for reviewing and anybody else I may have skipped and those who reviewed via my e-mail. Thanks even more to those of you who reviewed more than once. A special thanks to Katie, Sandy, and Brittany for your support and tips. I would also like to thank my favorite authors on this site (their names you can find in my bio under the 'Favorite Authors' section) who inspire me every time I read one of their stories.

Disclaimers

I do not own "C.S.I.". They belong to CBS, Jerry Bruckheimer, Anthony Zuiker, etc. I also do not own "Walker, Texas Ranger". "Walker, Texas Ranger" belongs to Christopher Canaan, Leslie Greif, Paul Haggis, etc. (It use to come on CBS but now the reruns are on the USA network.) If you recognize anything, I don't own it.


End file.
